Genwaku he to mayoikon de Yuuwaku kara kairaku he
by Pupurelalicorne
Summary: "Perdons nous dans l'illusion   De la tentation vers le plaisir". Un jeune garde du corps pourrait semer le trouble entre Asami et Akihito. La jalousie s'insinue en chacun.
1. Chapter 1

Bonyour !

Me revoila pour une nouvelle histoire ! (pour celles qui ne me connaissent pas, j'ai écris un crossover totally/VF ^^)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Yamane Ayano :D

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 **

Lorsque le réveil de Ryuichi Asami sonna ce matin là, le côté gauche du lit était déjà vide de la présence d'Akihito Takaba. Il n'était pas rare que le jeune homme soit debout avant lui, mais généralement Asami trouvait un mot sur la table de chevet. Un petit rituel qu'avait mit en place Takaba afin qu'il arrête de l'appeler pour savoir où il se trouvait. Le jeune homme refusait de s'abstenir de prendre des risques en travaillant. Asami lui avait expliqué à plusieurs reprises qu'il pouvait pleinement s'occuper de lui. Encore aucun petit papier, où une écriture peu lisible indiquait un lieu et une heure de retour approximatifs attendait un mafieux quelque peu agacé de se retrouver priver de son bien pour une durée indéterminée. Rejoindre son amant dans la salle de bains et lui soutirer des infos précises motiva sa sortie du lit. L'homme enfila son peignoir et quitta la pièce.

Une lumière dans l'une des nombreuses chambres inoccupées attira son attention. Sans bruit, il approcha. Son jeune amant se trouvait accroupit devant un énorme sac et se chargeait de le remplir méticuleusement.

Akihito faisait très attention. Il ne souhaitait pas abîmer son matériel mais surtout réveiller le propriétaire des lieux en faisant tomber un objet lourd. Cela faisait plus de trois mois maintenant qu'il vivait ici, depuis le matin où l'en préparant le petit-déjeuner pour cet homme il avait accepté sa proposition de s'installer avec lui. Bien qu'il ait demandé une chambre à part, il se retrouvait toutes les nuits dans celle d'Asami. Ce dernier semblait sourd à toutes les protestations d'Akihito lorsqu'il invoquait sa fatigue. En vérité, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Sa fierté lui interdisait cependant de crier encore haut et fort qu'il n'était plus capable de passer une nuit sans le corps brûlant de son amant contre lui. Les séances de sports intensifs qu'ils faisaient toutes les nuits ne les lassaient aucunement l'un de l'autre.

Pour l'heure, il préparait minutieusement ses affaires. Devant lui s'étalait ses appareils photos,des tas de pellicules, un pull, un bento acheté dans une supérette la veille, une carte de la région, une cagoule, une corde, un canif, et tout ce qui lui semblait indispensable à son périple.

-Tu pars en randonnée ? Demanda Asami, qui appuyé contre le battant de la porte, observait son jeune amant.

Ses yeux,d'une curiosité polie, glissèrent sur les objets au sol mais également sur la paire de rangers qui attendait d'être chaussée.

Akihito sursauta et se retourna en direction de la voix. Le mot sur la table tombait à l'eau. Les explications n'étaient pas son fort, cela demandait une diplomatie qu'il ne savait pas pratiquer.

-Non, je vais travailler.

Le jeune homme fourra ses affaires dans le sac plus rapidement, le ferma et se releva.

-Je reviendrai tard ce soir, ne m'attends pas pour manger.

Il attrapa la paire de chaussures et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit où tu allais... insista Asami qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsqu'Akihito arriva à sa hauteur.

-Je vais beaucoup bouger alors je ne peux pas te dire un endroit particulier.

Asami ne répondit pas, mais un sourcil s'arqua, interrogateur.

-Et ne me fait pas suivre ! Je perds du temps à chaque fois que je dois semer tes hommes.

-Tu attires les ennuis comme une mouche est attirée dans une toile d'araignée. Ils sont là pour te protéger en cas de nécessité.

-Ce n'est pas plutôt pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Maugréa t-il. Pousse toi de là s'il te plait, j'ai à faire.

-Si tu m'embrasses, je bougerais peut-être, fit-il.

-Si je t'embrasses tu vas t'exciter, je suis déjà en retard.

-Un de mes hommes peut te déposer..., proposa Asami, un éclat intéressé naissant dans son regard.

-Certainement pas !

Akihito observa ses chances de passer la porte, s'il se lançait il aurait peut-être une chance d'éviter le mafieux. Il tenta.

-Ahhh non ! Lâche moi ! S'écria t-il une seconde plus tard, emprisonné dans deux bras musclés et chauds.

-Bien tenté mais raté, allez un baiser avant d'aller travailler. Ça porte chance à celui qui le donne parait-il.

-Tu crois en ce genre de chose ? Toi ? S'étonna Akihito.

-Si ça me permet d'avoir un des baisers, pourquoi pas.

-Même pas en rêve alors, quand je voudrais t'en donner un, je le ferais. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais aller travailler.

-La chance sera pour moi alors, répondit Asami en se penchant sur son amant qui ne protesta pas les premières secondes mais s'agita quand il sentit son corps s'empourprer. Il se libéra de l'étreinte en profitant du relâchement de la poigne d'Asami. Il jeta son sac sur le dos et dit :

-Bonne journée !

Asami le regarda avec amusement.

-Fais attention à toi, lança t-il.

La lumière de la chambre éteinte, il referma la porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il entendit l'entrée claquer et ce fut le silence dans l'appartement. La journée s'annonçait très longue. Il prévoyait de rester le plus tard possible au travail afin de faire passer le temps plus rapidement.

Ses jambes le portaient encore, ce qui était difficile c'était de voir. La nuit était tombé depuis quelques heures. Le sang dégoulinait de son front et engluait ses yeux, empêchant ainsi de voir l'homme s'abattre sur lui. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir et ne pouvant agir, Akihito se recroquevilla sur lui-même afin de limiter la douleur.

-Où est ton appareil photo ? Hurla l'homme au dessus de lui.

Il n'en savait rien, enfin pas vraiment. IL l'avait jeté dans un fossé avant que les hommes ne se jettent sur lui.

-Allez vous faire foutre ! Cracha t-il.

Les coups doublèrent d'intensité ainsi que les injures et les cris des deux hommes. Tout se stoppa quand l'un dit :

-Une voiture arrive, on se casse, dépêche toi.

-On te retrouvera merdeux, balança l'autre en direction de Takaba qui gémissait au sol et ils filèrent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme s'arrêta et sortie de sa voiture en courant quand elle comprit que la masse noire au sol se trouvait être un homme. Elle lui porta secoure en l'aidant à marcher jusqu'à la banquette arrière de son véhicule et démarra au quart de tour en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche.

Exactement quatre heures plus tard, Takaba la remercia chaleureusement en lui serrant la main sur le parking des urgences. Les blessures étaient heureusement pas si grave que cela. Quelques sutures au front et des hématomes plus impressionnant que douloureux barraient désormais son corps en signe de survie.

Akihito refusa la proposition de la jeune femme de le raccompagner chez lui, ne voulant pas abuser et prit un taxi.

Il irait récupérer son appareil le plus tôt possible demain, pour l'instant éreinté par les multiples médicaments anti-douleurs ingurgité Akihito n'aspirait qu'à rentrer retirer ses vêtements sales et se laver. Il pourrait alors se glisser dans l'immense lit douillet et rassurant qu'Asami rejoindrait plus tard. Penser à Asami l'inquiéta, il allait avoir du mal à lui cacher ses blessures. Celui ci demanderait alors des explications et il y avait de gros risques qu'il fasse des histoires.

Sa montre lui indiqua que le soirée ne faisait que commencer.

L'appartement était totalement plongé dans le noir lorsqu'il franchit son seuil. IL se dirigea dans la cuisine et attrapa un soda dans le réfrigérateur. Ce genre de boisson était apparu que récemment dedans.

Il alluma la salle de bains et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude de la baignoire. La température réglée il laissa l'eau s'écouler et se déshabilla. Après s'être observé dans l'immense miroir du lieu, il soupira devant la mocheté des marques violettes et bleues qui s'étalaient sur son torse. Une grimace tordit son visage lorsqu'il appuya dessus. Akihito avala une gorgée de la boisson fraiche et se glissa dans l'eau.

Une cigarette entre les doigts, l'homme d'affaires quitta ses bureaux. Il n'avait pu se retenir d'appeler Takaba à plusieurs reprises. IL retenta une fois installé dans sa berline.

Le bip de la messagerie au bout des interminables sonneries l'exaspérait fortement. IL demanda à son chauffeur d'accélérer un peu.

En bas de chez lui, l'homme de main qui servait de gardien s'approcha de lui.

-Il est rentré au environ de 20h30.

-Pourquoi n'ais-je pas été prévenu ? S'étonna Asami.

-Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, qu'il vous avez au téléphone, se justifia l'employé angoissé à l'idée d'avoir commis une bourde.

-Ne crois jamais ses explications et vérifie toujours par toi même. De plus, ce n'est pas à lui que tu dois obéir.

-Oui Monsieur, veuillez me pardonner.

Asami s'avança dans le couloir en direction de l'ascenseur en pressant le pas.

Dans l'appartement, il se déchaussa et accrocha sa veste avant de se diriger directement vers la chambre. L'absence de lumière dans les pièces laissait à penser qu'il devait déjà bien dormir. L'idée de le réveiller à sa façon germait déjà dans son esprit. IL fut stoppé avant, constatant que c'était dans la salle de bains qu'une trace de vie se trouvait. Il entra sans frapper, notant immédiatement qu'aucun bruit ne lui parvenait.

Les bras tombant hors de la baignoire, le visage endormi mais surtout tuméfié posé sur l'épaule droite, Akihito dormait dans l'eau froide depuis un bout de temps.

Asami s'approcha en retirant sa chemise. Il attrapa le pommeau de douche et retira la bombe afin de libérer l'eau sale. Il regarda en attendant que la baignoire se vide les nombreuses marques de coup qui tachaient le corps de son amant. Mécontent, il enclencha le robinet sans régler l'eau.

Il lui appliqua le jet sur les cheveux, ce qui le réveilla immédiatement.

-Ne bouge pas, ordonna Asami.

-Quoi ? Croassa Akihito qui s'agita, oubliant que son corps n'était que douleur sans l'effet des médicaments.

Il avala une rasade d'eau et voulant la recracher, s'étouffa. Asami attendit qu'il se calme pour s'adresser à lui.

-Dépêche toi de te laver.

Il lui tendit le pommeau de douche et se releva. Akihito, la mine déconfite le regarda se diriger vers l'armoire à pharmacie. Il régla l'eau et se rinça rapidement. Asami l'aida à enfiler un épais peignoir.

-Va m'attendre sur le lit.

-Je peux me soigner ici, rétorqua Akihito.

-Si j'étais toi, j'obéirais...

Le visage impassible ne laissait pas juger la gravité de la situation. Las, Akihito ne répliqua pas et se mit en marche, en bougonnant quand-même. Asami passa par le salon avant de le rejoindre. Akihito examinait ses genoux blessés.

-Bois ça, ordonna Asami en tendant un verre de liquide ambrée.

Akihito reconnut l'odeur et avala d'un trait en grimaçant. Ses joues s'empourprèrent rapidement. Un sourire discret aux lèvres, Asami se pencha sur lui avec le désinfectant, silencieux.

-Aie ! Ça pique ! Grimaça Akihito en relevant le genou.

Asami lui attrapa la jambe et la remit en place.

-Tu ne vas pas te plaindre maintenant, attends de voir la suite.

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir, en plus je suis blessé...

Le regard assassin que lui lança le mafieux à ce moment là le fit frémir.

-Je t'avais prévenu...alors assumes et ne gémis pas, enfin pas de douleur, sourit-il, lubrique.

-J'ai un métier qui comporte des risques...

-Et si tu te fais tuer ou pire, comment vas tu faire après ? Déjà que tu gagnes mal ta vie...

-Je gagne suffisamment, bon ok...pas autant que toi, mais ce que je fais est honnête moi et c'est une question de temps avant que je ne devienne célèbre.

-Essayes de faire attention, ce n'est pas comme cela que tu vas y arriver...

-Ça ne va pas me tomber dessus non plus...

Asami le regarda attentivement, l'air farouche comme à son habitude, Akihito ne se démontait pas. Sa fougue avait vite reprit le pas sur l'angoisse de l'enlèvement à son retour d'Hong Kong. Le mafieux termina de désinfecter les plaies et reposa le produit sur la table de chevet. Akihito se leva.

-Où vas tu ?

-Chercher un caleçon pour dormir.

Asami l'attrapa par le bras.

-Tu n'en auras pas besoin.

-Mais...

-Chut...

Il le bascula sur ses genoux, fourrant ainsi son visage dans sa nuque et inspira l'odeur d'Akihito. Entre le savon et le désinfectant, le goût de sa peau fondit sur sa langue comme un met rare. Ses mains descendirent en caressant chaque parcelle qui se présentait. L'une s'arrêta sur un téton durcit et l'autre bien plus bas rencontra une virilité éveillé.

Tandis que la respiration d'Akihito se faisait régulière auprès de lui, Asami prit une décision : l'incompétent en bas de l'immeuble serait viré demain matin. Cet abruti lui avait quand même permit d'avoir une idée. IL engagerait un garde du corps jeune, aimant la photographie et capable de se lier d'amitié avec Akihito. Un stagiaire qui serait capable de le protéger en cas attaque. Il lancerait des recherches demain matin. Asami embrassa le front d'Akihito et se dit que cette histoire de baisé était peut-être vraie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

** La vieille maison de style japonais abritait une petite école particulière. Elle hébergeait une dizaine de jeunes hommes du pays entier. Ils étaient les meilleures dans leurs domaines. Chacun apprenait les arts martiaux autant que les maths ou encore la politique. Ils se devaient de connaitre tous ce qui pourrait faire d'eux des hommes d'action, capables de comprendre une situation en peu de temps afin de réagir au mieux. Ces hommes, à la fin de leurs formations devenaient des tueurs ou des gardes du corps. Leurs services se payait en millions et rare était les personnes capables d'avoir recourt à eux. De plus, l'école était connu par une poignée de personne dans le monde. **

**Elle recrutait ses élèves une fois tous les deux ans. Les critères de sélection étaient très variables, ce qui comptait c'était les aptitudes et non le nom de la personne. C'est pourquoi les jeunes venaient d'univers différents. Le passé ne devait jamais être invoqué, même entre camarades car rien n'était dit et peut-être se retrouverait ils un jour à tuer un de leurs anciens amis. **

**Alors qu'ils s'entrainaient dans le jardin, protégés du monde extérieur par des hauts murs une rumeur se mit à circuler. **

**Ryuichi Asami viendrait recruter l'un d'entre eux. **

**La séance d'Aïkido redoubla d'intensité, chacun essayait de se donner au maximum en espérant époustoufler le professeur. **

**Un seul des dix jeunes hommes ne montra pas d'intérêt particulier à la rumeur. Il se battit avec la même énergie de tous les jours et ne manqua de prouver encore une fois son talent. **

**-Aujourd'hui est une journée un peu spéciale, annonça leur professeur à la fin de la séance. Vous irez retirer vos keikogi et vous lavez minutieusement. Des tenues ont été mis à votre disposition dans la salle d'eau. Vous avez une heure pour vous préparer alors soyez présentable. Je sais très bien que vous êtes déjà au courant, mais Mr Asami vient nous rendre une petite visite. Soyez digne et humble.**

**Les garçons s'inclinèrent et se dirigèrent en direction des douches.**

**-Hey Keito, toi aussi ça te brancherait de bosser pour Asami ? Demanda un jeune homme en direction de son camarade.**

**Ce dernier, les yeux cachés par des mèches de cheveux de jais ramassait sa bouteille d'eau. Quand il se releva, il était plus grand que l'autre d'une dizaine de centimètre.**

**-Pourquoi ça me brancherait ?**

**-Parce qu'il s'agit de Mr Asami !**

**-Et alors ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était affaiblit en se prenant deux balles dans le corps.**

**-Tu sais pourquoi ?**

**-Non et je m'en fiche un peu. **

**-Je vais te dire, il s'est prit deux balles et après il est partit en Chine se battre contre son ennemi, le chef du Baishee. IL paraît que c'est lui qui a gagné.**

**-C'est censé m'impressionner ?**

**-Keito, ne plaisante pas lorsqu'il s'agit de Ryuichi Asami. Ce type est les yeux de Tokyo, rien ne se passe sans qu'il ne soit au courant. Travailler pour lui ça veut dire accéder au coeur de Tokyo, même pire à ses entrailles. Il paraît que c'est un excellent patron. Deux de ces hommes les plus proches viennent d'ici. T'imagines ? S'il a besoin de quelqu'un d'autre... En plus, il paraît qu'il est très beau.**

**-Calme toi, tu es en train de mouiller.**

**-N'importe quoi, rougit l'élève. **

**-En plus, il aime les hommes à ce que j'ai entendu dire...**

**-Oui, mais cela, je n'en suis pas sure. Tu veux tenter ? Avec ta belle gueule, tu as tes chances...**

**Le coup qu'il se prit dans la joue le fit taire. Kaito Eisuke jeta sa serviette par dessus son épaule et laissa là son collègue. Il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler celui dont le nom faisait trembler tous les hommes ici.**

** Il eut sa réponse exactement une heure plus tard. Alors qu'ils attendaient tous en rang dans la salle des réceptions, Asami fit son entrée. Accompagné par deux hommes qui regardaient les murs de l'école avec nostalgie. Il avança et s'inclina devant le Maitre. Ce dernier avait quitté son bureau pour l'occasion et s'inclina également devant l'invité.**

**-Mr Asami c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Je vois que mes jeunes hommes ont bien changé depuis qu'ils sont partie d'ici. **

**-J'espère bien que non, ils étaient les meilleurs quand je les ai recruté.**

**Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Maitre. Il appréciait l'allure et la rhétorique de celui qui se faisait passer pour un homme d'affaire respectable. Il aurait donné cher pour l'avoir eu jeune dans son école.**

**-Bien entendu, nous allons parler de ce qui vous amène ici dans mon bureau. **

**-Puis-je d'abord voir les garçons ?**

**-Bien sur, bien sur.**

**Asami s'approcha des jeunes hommes. L'atmosphère s'alourdit dans le rang. Chacun retenait son souffle. Il passa devant eux et les fixa. Un par un baissait les yeux devant l'éclat ocre et dangereux du mafieux. Seul Keito, qui n'appréciait pas spécialement d'être observé comme une bête ne lâcha pas le regard d'Asami, même lorsqu'il resta à le regarder quelques secondes.**

**Ils étaient de la même taille, même si la carrure de Keito était beaucoup plus fine car ses muscles lui collaient à la peau. Il ne tressaillit pas, ne bougea pas, sa respiration était toujours aussi calme. Ce qui l'étonna mais qu'il cacha fut le battement de son coeur qui redoubla d'intensité lorsqu'il observa le yakuza. Il le trouva beau, très beau. Rien dans son visage n'avait été fait par hasard, un nez droit, des lèvres à faire des choses interdites, une peau parfaite et des yeux...des yeux qui ne laissaient personne indifférent, qui savait se faire dangereux autant que perturbants, leurs couleurs incandescentes faisait succomber quiconque s'y perdait. **

**Le mafieux rompit le regard et se tourna de façon à voir les dix jeunes hommes.**

**-Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aime la photographie ?**

**La question surprit tous le monde, sauf ses deux hommes de mains qui se mirent à ricaner doucement. Ils avaient prévenus leurs chef qu'il y avait peu de chance. **

**Neuf têtes se tournèrent vers Keito, attendant qu'il réponde.**

**Keito ferma les yeux et le rouvrit doucement, maudissant ses camarades de l'avoir vendu si rapidement.**

**-Oui Monsieur. **

**Ce n'était pas un secret, Keito adorait la photographie. Cela pouvait paraître étrange qu'un jeune homme qui se formait à tuer des gens aime photographier mais il avait beaucoup de talent dans ce domaine. Tenir un appareil photo l'avait longtemps canalisé avant qu'il ne change de milieu. **

**-Approches. Maitre, nous pouvons aller dans votre bureau maintenant.**

**Keito les suivit. Il n'était entré qu'une fois dans le bureau. Le jour où il avait signé son contrat. Il admira de nouveau la simplicité des lieux alors que chaque meuble valait une véritable fortune mais rien n'était ostentatoire, cela devait être fonctionnelle et le tenir le plus longtemps possible. Le maitre s'assit derrière son immense bureau et indiqua un fauteuil à Asami. Keito resta bien droit derrière. **

**-Keito, peux tu nous servir un verre ? Tu en trouvera dans le meuble au dessus du petit frigo.**

**Keito, bien qu'exaspéré, obéit.**

**-J'ai un travail particulier à te proposer Keito, mais dis moi avant, est ce que le métier de journaliste photographe t'aurait plus ?**

**IL ne répondit pas tout de suite, chaque mot devait être peser avant de franchir ses lèvres.**

**-Oui monsieur, c'est une carrière qui m'aurait convenu. **

**-Tu serais donc capable de jouer ce rôle ?**

**-Oui monsieur.**

**-Et assurer ton rôle de garde du corps en même temps ?**

**-Oui monsieur.**

**-Très bien. Je vais t'expliquer en quoi consisterait ton travail. Tu es encore libre de refuser bien sur...**

**Le maitre se racla la gorge. **

**-Apparemment non, sourit Asami. Tu as du comprendre qu'il s'agit de protéger quelqu'un. Cette personne est très précieuse pour moi, c'est pourquoi je n'accepterai aucune erreur la concernant. Pour que tu puisses bien faire ton travail, elle ne devra jamais être au courant de ton rôle. Je te ferais entrer dans le journal qui l'emploie, tu seras son stagiaire. Tu devras te lier d'amitié avec, afin d'avoir une bonne raison de ne pas le quitter des yeux. Est ce que tu comprends ?**

**-Vous me demandez de tromper la confiance de cet individu ?**

**-C'est pour son bien. Je l'ai encore vu récemment blessé en rentrant d'un reportage et je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive encore ce genre de chose.**

**-J'aurais besoin de plus d'infos pour bien me préparer.**

**-Tu auras tout ce qu'il te faudra. Nous serons en contact très souvent. Je te demanderais des rapports chaque soir. **

**-Très bien, quand dois-je commencer ?**

**-Tout de suite si cela ne te dérange pas. Tu peux aller faire ta valise, je vais rester discuter avec le maitre. Tu as le temps de dire au revoir à tes camarades.**

**Les yeux d'Asami ne lâchait Keito, son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas que l'allure impressionnante et la beauté de l'homme en face de lui qui provoquait cela. IL y avait aussi ce changement brutal de situation. Au bout de deux ans passé ici, il se voyait arraché de ce qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa maison. IL soupira discrètement et s'inclina. IL quitta le bureau et se dirigea en direction de la salle de réception.**

**-Yu ! S'écria t-il en cherchant son camarade.**

**Ce dernier l'attendait, les autres étaient déjà repartit. **

**Keito observa son ami, ils avaient eu une relation ensemble pendant quelques temps mais leurs caractères étaient trop différents pour que cela puisse fonctionner. Ils en avaient gardé une amitié plus profonde. **

**-Tu as le travail ? Demanda t-il en s'approchant de lui, l'air légèrement agacé.  
-Oui, je n'ai pas eu le choix, répondit Keito, ennuyé. **

**-Ah bon. Ça consiste en quoi ?**

**-Je dois garder un de ses jouets je crois. **

**-Et le rapport avec la photographie ?**

**-Il est photographe...**

**-Takaba Akihito, la rumeur est donc vraie. C'est lui qu'il a été cherché en Chine. Tu as de la chance ! Ça veut dire que tu seras au plus prés de lui. Tu as vu comment il est beau, cette prestance, cette allure...**

**-Calme toi un peu, t'en es amoureux ou quoi ?**

**-N'importe quoi, bredouilla le jeune homme.**

**-Tu viens m'aider à faire ma valise ?**

**-J'arrive, on ne pourra plus se voir après.**

**-Courage, il te reste un an de formation. **

**Les deux hommes allèrent dans les chambres. Ils partageaient la même depuis le début de leurs formations.**

**-Ça va être vide sans toi, remarqua Yu.**

**-Je te laisse mes photos, prends en soin, dit Keito en regardant les cadres sur les murs. **

**L'école n'était pas le service militaire. Les chambres étaient douillettes et ils pouvaient accrocher ce qu'ils voulaient sur les murs, tant que ce n'était pas scandaleux bien sur. **

**Du côté de Yu, une photo de sa famille, apparemment morte, était seulement accroché.  
Par contre, Keito avait fait encadrer un tas de photographies de divers endroits du Japon sillonnaient le mur. **

**-Tu es sure ? Elles sont tellement belles !**

**-Justement, je sais qu'elles seront bien ici. Je ne sais même pas où je vais loger. **

**-Merci beaucoup Keito, tu viendras les récupérer.**

**Ils firent la valise en peu de temps et s'assirent sur le bord du lit. Ils discutèrent une dizaine de minutes avant que Keito ne se relève et quitte la chambre. Yu le suivit. **

**IL se stoppa devant l'entrée de la salle de réception lorsqu'il vit Asami et le maitre en train de les regarder. Keito se tourna vers Yu et lui fit un clin d'oeil.**

**-Vous ne dites pas au revoir aux autres ?**

**-Non, pas besoin. **

**Asami hocha la tête et salua le maitre respectueusement. **

**Je sais que je suis longue à publier mais je n'étais pas tellement sure de la tournure de l'histoire. Pas plus maintenant d'ailleurs mais j'avance petit à petit, pis je préférais avoir des chapitres à l'avance. **

**Merci pour vos commentaires ! Je suis assez intimidée de voir ma fic apparaître sur la page, je les ai tellement toutes lues en long en large et en travers (et je sais qu'il n'y a rien de plus décevant que de rentrer de sa journée et de ne pas voir de nouveau chapitre XD.) alors lire vos reviews me motive beaucoup !**


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 3**

** Les vitres teintées de la limousine permettaient à Keito d'observer la ville de Tokyo en toute tranquillité. Il se concentrait sur le spectacle des rues agitées de la mégalopole car l'homme en face de lui le perturbait. Ses yeux ne le lâchaient pas quand il osait le regarder. **

**-Où vais-je loger ? Demanda t-il.**

**-Un appartement a été libéré pour vous près du journal. **

**-Très bien.**

**-Du matériel est à votre disposition également. Vous pourrez le découvrir plus tard. Je voudrais d'abord vous parler d'Akihito... **

**-Que dois-je savoir ? **

**-De nombreuses menaces de mort pèsent sur lui, en plus de son travail dangereux. Pour ne pas me faciliter la tâche, il refuse toute protection et s'amuse à échapper à celles que je persiste à lui affecter. C'est pourquoi il ne devra jamais connaître votre rôle.**

**-Je ne vois pas comment je peux faire...s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, j'aurais du mal à dissimuler mon identité.**

**-Vous trouverez bien une excuse valable. Il est naïf, on peut donc le manipuler facilement. **

**-De quoi dois-je me méfier ?**

**-Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, il est impulsif, têtu et a sale caractère, énuméra Asami, aux yeux de Keito, il n'avait pas l'impression que le mafieux parlait d'un homme, encore moins qu'il faisait la liste de ses défauts. Son visage affichait une tendresse étonnante et des sentiments très claires quant à leur relation. **

**-Donc méfiez vous de ses réactions. Vous apprendrez à le connaître en fur et à mesure.**

**-Cela se passera bien. Combien de temps dure mon contrat?**

**-Je ne sais pas. **

**-D'où viennent les menaces de mort à son encontre ? **

**-J'ai un tas d'ennemis qui n'attendent qu'une seconde d'inattention de ma part pour s'emparer de lui. Il faut se méfier particulièrement des hommes du Baishe et des Russes. De plus, les élections vont bientôt commencer. J'apporte mon appuis à un certain partie. Les répercussions vont être violentes de la part des adversaires.**

**-Ne serait-il pas mieux de l'éloigner pendant cette période ? **

**-J'y ai pensé, mais je sais déjà qu'il refusera. Si les choses venaient à déraper je le forcerais à partir d'ici. De plus, je ne souhaite pas qu'il travaille la dessus. Votre rôle consistera également à diriger ses enquêtes le plus loin possible de moi.**

**-Comment cela ?**

**-Sa position de journaliste et la mienne d'homme d'affaires ne sont pas spécialement compatibles... Akihito a tendance à mettre son nez dans ce qui ne le regarde pas et qui s'avère périlleux. Je souhaiterais qu'il s'occupe d'autre chose, de moins dangereux... **

**-C'est entendu. J'y veillerais.**

**Le silence revient dans la berline. Le trajet dura une demie-heure. De temps en temps, Asami ajoutait une remarque sur Akihito. Il avait peur d'oublier une donnée importante. Lui qui était si méticuleux d'ordinaire dans son travail, manquait de discipline lorsqu'il s'agissait du jeune journaliste. Il observa l'homme en face de lui qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. **

**Asami fit arrêter la limousine. **

**-Votre appartement est au 4eme étage, les bureaux du journal sont à dix minutes à pieds. S'il vous manque quoique ce soit, demandez Kirishima. Il vous aidera. Il va d'ailleurs vous montrer le reste pendant cette journée. **

**Keito acquiesça et ouvrit la portière. **

**Il s'inclina devant Asami et quitta l'habitacle.**

**-Au faite, fit Asami en dévisageant le jeune garde du corps.**

**-Oui monsieur ?**

**-Il est intouchable. **

**-Pardon ?**

**-Akihito... il n'appartient qu'à moi. **

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Monsieur.**

**-Votre attirance pour les hommes est manifeste, en tous cas pour moi. Je préfère vous prévenir maintenant.**

**-Je connais mon travail.**

**-Je n'en doute pas.**

**Le téléphone d'Asami se mit à sonner, sans un dernier regard pour Keito il décrocha. Au même instant un bruit de portière se fit entendre. **

**L'aspect personnel disparu sous l'image de l'homme d'affaire. La voiture redémarra en direction des bureaux du mafieux. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de regarder Keito se faire guider vers l'immeuble par Kirishima. **

** La journée avait fini par se terminer, laissant place à une nuit ordinaire. Les deux hommes revenaient de leur travail. L'un exténué par les difficultés d'avoir le poids d'une entreprise de quelques millions et l'autre euphorique à l'idée de voir son acharnement payer.**

**Les chaussures d'Akihito était déjà là quand il entra dans son appartement. Cela le fit sourire. Leurs présences l'étonnaient encore mais il ne pouvait qu'en être heureux.**

**Une odeur dans la cuisine l'attira. Akihito lui préparait le diner lorsqu'il avait le temps et c'était toujours très bon. Parfois même, il goutait aux desserts. **

**Il délaissa sa veste et sa cravate au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'Akihito dans la cuisine, un plat mijotait pourtant sur le feu. **

**-Akihito ? Appela Asami en prenant la direction de la salle de bains.**

**Sur le pas de celle-ci, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Un bruit d'étoffe et de pas prudent. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.**

**Un poids lui sauta sur le dos, deux bras s'accrochèrent à ses épaules. **

**-Je t'ai eu ! S'exclama la voix d'Akihito dans son oreille.**

**La prise n'était pas assez ferme pour qu'Asami ne puisse plus bouger. Il glissa ses mains sous les bras de Takaba et le projeta en avant. Ainsi, le jeune journaliste se retrouva coincé sous le corps musclé du mafieux.**

**-Qui a eu qui ? Susurra Asami, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son amant. **

**-Comment tu as fait ?**

**-Pour ?**

**-Ne pas me tuer !**

**-Je t'ai entendu venir.**

**Akihito soupira, blasé.**

**-Un jour je t'attraperai et tu verras bien... **

**-Tu vas avoir besoin d'entrainement. **

**-Tu m'apprendrais à me battre ?**

**-Non, fit Asami en relâchant sa poigne. **

**Takaba le retint par le bras. **

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce qu'il en est hors de question. **

**Le ton ne laissait place à la discussion mais c'était mal connaître le jeune Takaba.**

**-Mais pour quelles raisons ? Insista t-il. Et puis ce n'est pas grave, tu n'es pas le seul à savoir cela. Je demanderai à Kirishima. **

**-Et il refusera, il n'a pas que ça à faire. Je crois que ton plat brûle, renifla Asami.**

**-Ah zut.**

**Akihito partie en courant. Asami le suivit, il alluma une cigarette sur le chemin.**

**Il s'assit à la table du salon, attrapant le journal qui trainait dessus. Il l'avait déjà lu brièvement ce matin. **

**-Comment s'est passé ton boulot ? **

**-Très bien, répondit Takaba en s'approchant. **

**Il attrapa le journal et trouva immédiatement la page qu'il cherchait. **

**-Regarde ! **

**Asami parcourut la page des yeux. Un petit article accompagné d'une photo montrant deux hommes sortant d'un pavillon, un masque relevé sur la tête, en train de s'esclaffer se trouvait être signé par les initiales A.T. L'article disait qu'il s'agissait de deux cambrioleurs prit sur le fait. Ils avaient été interpellés dans la matinée grâce à l'identification rendu possible par la photographie ci-contre.**

**-Ce sont les types qui t-ont tabassé ? **

**-Oui, mais ce n'est pas le plus important ! Tu vas vu l'article ? C'est la première fois que je me retrouve page six ! La première page me paraît moins loin maintenant . **

**-C'est très bien, le félicita Asami. **

**Sa main glissa en direction des cuisses de Takaba. **

**-Ohoh, s'exclama Takaba en retirant sa cuisse. **

**-Ne bouges pas, je vais te féliciter. **

**-ça ira très bien comme ça, et puis le diner est en train de brûler, répondit Akihito en se relevant.**

**IL fut ramené brutalement en arrière et s'écroula sur les genoux du mafieux. Il laissa échapper un cri de protestation vite transformé en un son étouffé par les lèvres d'Asami. IL manqua de faire un bond lorsque la main d'Asami vint agripper la partie qui se trouvait entre ses jambes. IL le caressa à travers le tissu, ce qui excita les sens du jeune homme qui n'eut pu l'idée de se plaindre. Les premiers boutons de son jeans cédèrent sous les doigts agiles tandis que les lèvres s'abreuvaient de sa peau. Les vêtements furent retiré sous le seul bruit des gémissements de Takaba. Asami renversa Akihito sur le canapé, maintenant à quatre pattes sur le tissu noir il se prépara mentalement à l'entrée imposante de son amant. Le corps incandescent d'Asami se colla au sien, il sentit l'objet du désir déjà bien dur contre son postérieur mais rien ne se passa.**

**-Qu'a tu l'intention de me faire une fois que m'aura attaqué ? Demanda t-il en glissant un de ses doigts à la place.**

**Un son étouffé lui répondit. **

**-Je n'ai pas entendu...fit-il en ajoutant un deuxième jusqu'au bout. **

**-Te faire...**

**Il cria quand le point du plaisir fut touché. Il se mit à trembler, se sentant très fébrile tout à coup.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux me faire ? Susurra Asami qui retira ses doigts et se pencha pour embrasser l'échine d'Akihito. Sa main gauche allait et venait sur son sexe mais se stoppa en attendant la réponse.**

**-T'entendre !, prononça Akihito en rougissant. **

**Il ne vit pas l'air surpris d'Asami mais plutôt son sourire lubrique quand il le fit revenir vers lui. Il le plaça de nouveau sur ses genoux mais dans sa direction cette fois-ci. Il pouvait désormais l'embrasser autant qu'il le voulait. Après un long échange qui les laissa pantelant, Asami fit glisser le corps d'Akihito sur lui.**

**-M'entendre gémir ? Crier ? Laisse moi te le faire pour l'instant mon mignon Akihito.**

**Sous les puissants coups de reins, Akihito arrêta de réfléchir. Ils mélangèrent leurs corps jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit de même de leurs jouissances.**

**-Tu ne veux toujours pas m'apprendre à me battre ? Redemanda Akihito, écrasé contre le canapé par le poids d'Asami.**

**-Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, répéta Asami, les yeux fermés et le nez enfouit dans la chevelure d'Akihito. **

**-J'en aurais besoin, j'ai un jeune stagiaire avec moi maintenant. **

**-Tu tiens tant que cela à me sauter dessus ? **

**Akihito ne répondit pas, honteux de s'être laissé aller. Il chercha une parade qui arriva quand Asami renifla plusieurs fois de suite. **

**-Le repas ! S'exclama Akihito en bondissant du canapé, encore nu. **

**Asami attrapa une cigarette et son briquet sur la table de chevet en se relevant. Akihito revint à côté de lui, se pencha vers lui et saisit son boxer en maugréant :**

**-C'est immangeable. Je vais aller à l'épicerie.**

**-Va plutôt prendre une douche, on sort.**

**-T'es pas obligé.**

**-Nous n'avons pas fini de fêter ton article.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Les feuilles mortes traînaient sur le sol dans un dédale de couleurs chatoyantes et enivrantes. La température baissait chaque jour également, ce qui rendait la planque des deux jeunes hommes encore plus difficile. Ils n'étaient pas à l'abri de la météo cachés derrière les bosquets du square dans lequel devait se dérouler une rencontre « discrète » entre deux hommes importants. **

**Keito entendit en premier la voiture arriver par la droite. Il tapota l'épaule d'Akihito qui semblait plongé dans des pensées très profondes. **

**-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
-On attends qu'ils soient tous sortie, on les bombardera quand ils seront en train de s'échanger les papiers, répondit-il simplement. **

**-Très bien.**

**Une demie-heure plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes s'attablaient devant un café brûlant dans le bar en face du square.**

**-On a eu chaud, ils auraient pu nous voir, commenta Takaba.**

**-Cela t'es déjà arrivé de te faire prendre ?**

**-Oui ! Plus d'une fois mais je sais toujours m'en sortir.**

**-Qu'est ce qui se passe dans ce cas là ?**

**-Ça dépend des personnes. Il y en a qui vont chercher à me tuer tout de suite mais je cours très vite et d'autres qui veulent simplement avoir les photos alors dans ce cas, j'improvise.**

**Keito le regarda de ses yeux noirs sans émotion. C'est ce qui choquait le plus dans son aspect avait décrété Akihito. Le jeune stagiaire en face de lui était beau mais ses yeux restait toujours neutre même si son visage souriait ou qu'il lançait une plaisanterie.**

**Ils s'entendaient bien pour l'instant. Keito était très réceptif aux conseils du journaliste et le suivait toujours de près. Cela avait d'abord un peu agacé Akihito, il travaillait seul depuis des années et il devait s'habituer à la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Heureusement que Keito n'était pas un grand bavard parce qu'Akihito parlait déjà pour deux. Deux semaines s'était écoulé très rapidement depuis son arrivée. **

**-C'est dangereux comme travail.**

**-Oui mais c'est ce qui est plaisant aussi. **

**-Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? **

**-Ne parle pas de malheur, tout va bien pour l'instant.**

**-Tu ne m'as pas expliqué qui était les hommes qu'on a prit en photo...**

**-Ah oui pardon, alors il s'agit de l'homme d'affaires Ryu Takegano et l'autre c'était un sbire du politicien Deida Sagutera, il se présente aux élections municipales. **

**-C'était quoi cet échange alors ?  
-Soit des dossiers sur les autres candidats ou de l'argent.**

**-Deida Sagutera est un homme riche pourtant.**

**-Oui mais en laissant des hommes d'affaires l'aider il ne touche pas aux siens et ça lui permet de créer des alliances... il ne peut pas être élu s'il n'est pas soutenu par ses « amis ».**

**-Qui en fait partie ?**

**-A part Takegano, il y a le patron de la firme RedBlue.**

**-Je ne connais pas.**

**-Quoi ? Ça fait deux ans qu'il est ultra connu, RedBlue appartient à Aishu Noriga. Ils sont spécialisés dans les téléphones nouvelle génération.**

**-Et l'homme qu'on appelle Ryuichi Asami ?**

**Les yeux d'Akihito se plissèrent, son coeur se mit à battre la chamade.**

**-Qui t'a parlé de lui ?  
-Tout le monde le connaît, c'est l'un des homme les plus riches et dangereux de cette ville. Il doit bien soutenir un candidat...**

**-Aucune idée, je n'ai pas encore d'infos sur lui. D'ailleurs, il va falloir qu'on aille se renseigner auprès des services de polices...ils doivent avoir une idée.**

**-Tu vas enquêter sur Asami ? **

**Akihito haussa les épaules.  
**

**-Bien sur ! Hors de question qu'un nouveau mandat soit accordé au maire en place. Quand on voit le taux de criminalité augmenter ainsi que les impôts...et je ne te parle pas de l'argent noir qui circule...**

**-C'est un peu se battre contre du vent non ?  
-Peut-être bien mais je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés. La une du journal m'attend.  
C'est une bonne chose que tu sois avec moi, tu vas pouvoir m'aider parce que ça ne va pas être de tout repos. **

**-Je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle, fit Keito, l'air très sérieux.**

**Akihito regarda sa montre.**

**-Je dois aller faire des courses avant de rentrer chez moi. Qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir ?**

**-Aucune idée, je vais sortir je pense. Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas été me promener dans Tokyo.**

**-Tu m'accompagnes ? Proposa Akihito**

**-Avec plaisir.**

**Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent le bar rapidement. **

**-Tu as besoin de quoi ? Demanda Keito en regardant d'un air dubitatif l'étalage de légumes sous ses yeux dans le magasin.**

**-Je pensais faire un curry. **

**-Quelle est l'occasion de ce repas ?**

**-Ça va faire une semaine que je n'ai pas vu la personne avec qui je vis. Je comptais lui préparer un bon repas.**

**-Une soirée en amoureux ?**

**L'idée d'un dîner en amoureux fit rire Akihito avant de réaliser que c'était la vérité. Son rire se transforma en toux. Keito le regarda sans comprendre.**

**-Ça va ? **

**-Oui oui, tout va bien. J'imaginais des chandelles et des pétales de roses, ça m'a surprit. **

**-Il te faut des roses ? **

**-Jamais de la vie ! S'offusqua Akihito.**

**-Des chandelles alors ?**

**-Non plus, des carottes pour commencer.**

**-Comment ça se fait que tu ne l'ai pas vu de la semaine ? S'étonna Keito.**

**Il avait appelé Asami tous les soirs depuis qu'il avait la charge de Takaba. Il lui racontait brièvement la journée. Asami ne posait jamais de question. Rien dans son comportement au téléphone n'indiquait de changement ces derniers temps.**

**-On a beaucoup de boulot et nos horaires ne correspondent pas beaucoup.**

**-Elle travaille de nuit ? **

**-En ce moment pas mal apparemment.**

**-Je comprends que ça ne doit pas être facile d'entretenir une relation dans ce cas.**

**-Oui mais il y a toujours des occasions de se rattraper, ce soir par exemple.**

**Keito hocha la tête. Tandis qu'Akihito choisissait avec soin ses ingrédients Keito surveillait les alentours. Rien ne semblait indiquer le moindre danger. **

**-Je voudrais prendre un dessert mais je suis le seul à aimer le sucré.**

**-Il n'y a que les enfants qui aiment le sucre, se moqua gentiment Keito.**

**-Pas du tout. C'est l'un des rares plaisirs de la vie !**

**-Plus en grandissant. Qu'est ce qu'elle aimerait en dessert ?**

**Keito écoutait toujours attentivement lorsqu'Akihito parlait d'Asami. Il pouvait imaginer son quotidien, son véritable caractère derrière l'image de grand patron. Il buvait ses paroles avant de s'apercevoir de ce qu'il faisait et de s'énerver.**

**Akihito se mit de nouveau à rire. La réponse était tellement claire pour lui qu'il faillit laisser échapper « moi ».**

**-J'ai réussi à lui faire manger du chocolat en mousse... et des fraises aussi une fois.**

**Il ne précisa pas qu'il avait été tartiné de chocolat, ni que les fraises s'assortissait très bien avec les lèvres d'Asami.**

**-Bien, essaye de trouver un gâteau mélangeant les deux.**

**-Ah super ! Merci de ton aide !**

**Akihito repartit enthousiaste dans les rayons de la supérette. Keito se demanda s'il n'était pas un peu débile. **

**-Je peux te raccompagner jusque chez toi. J'ai du temps libre devant moi, fit-il à la caisse.**

**Derechef, ils partirent en discutant. Keito appela Asami dès l'instant où il salua Akihito en bas du bâtiment. **

**-Asami.**

**-Il est bien rentré, je viens de le laisser.**

**-Pas de problème à signaler ?**

**-Non...**

**-Très bien.**

**-Monsieur ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Vous devriez rentrer tôt ce soir.**

**-IL est en colère ?**

**-Plutôt dépité.**

**-D'accord. **

**Asami raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur son immense bureau. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure : 20H45. **

**Il se tourna vers son secrétaire. **

**-Je pars dans une heure. Est ce que tu as encore des papiers à me montrer ?**

**-Oui monsieur, rien qui ne puisse pas attendre cependant.**

**-Merci. Je vais aller saluer mes hôtes au club et je rentre. **

**-Je fais appeler la voiture.**

**Durant le trajet, cigarette sur cigarette Asami n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose qu'Akihito l'attendant chez lui.**

**L'approche des élections dans une quinzaine de jours doublait son travail et ne lui laissait pas le temps de s'occuper de sa vie privée. Il savait qu'il pouvait toujours déléguer ses taches mais il avait quasiment toujours tout fait seul. De plus, rien que son apparition calmait parfois la situation. Les gens avaient peur de lui. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait pu profiter cette semaine de l'unique personne qui ne baissait pas le regard devant lui. Akihito se levait tôt et donc dormait quand lui rentrait vers 3h du matin. Il savait qu'Akihito ne se plaindrait pas mais qu'il y pensait quand même. **

**-Kirishima ?**

**-Oui Monsieur.**

**-Annule mon rendez vous samedi matin. Je pars en week end demain soir.**

**-Je le ferais. Quel hôtel dois-je prévenir ? **

**-Peu importe tant qu'il est éloigné d'ici. Je te fais confiance pour me trouver quelque chose de sympathique afin que j'y passe du temps avec Akihito.**

**-La météo ne va pas être très bonne ce week-end, je privilégie la qualité de la chambre et ses options dans ce cas.**

**-Ça sera parfait. Je te remercie.**

**-Le jeune Akihito devrait être ravie de vous voir tôt ce soir.**

**-J'imagine, moi aussi pour tout te dire. Cette semaine est éprouvante.**

**-Une fois les élections passées cela ira beaucoup mieux. **

**-Je le sais, mais c'est toujours si difficile.**

**-Il y a pas encore eu beaucoup de problème pour l'instant. C'est très étonnant d'ailleurs.**

**-Sagutera se tient sage parce qu'il sait que nous pouvons le faire plonger très rapidement. Je crains que le jour où il se décide à entrer en action, il n'y aille pas avec délicatesse.**

**-Qu'il essaye...**

**-Je ne préférais pas...**

**-Oui Monsieur, c'est ce que je voulais dire...**

**-Je sais. Tu en es où dans ton enquête sur Keito ?**

**-J'essaye d'obtenir des informations mais je vous l'avais dit, notre passé disparaît lorsque nous entrons dans l'école. **

**-Laisse tomber alors, tant qu'il protège Akihito...**

**Le téléphone portable d'Asami se mit à sonner dans sa poche. Il le retira et haussa un sourcil avant de décrocher.**

**-Asami...Comment ça ?... Je suis sur place dans quelques minutes... Accélère, nous avons un problème.**

**-Que ce passe t-il ?**

**-J'ai cru comprendre que la fille du Maire vient de faire une overdose au Sion.**

**Kirishima ne répondit pas mais l'accélération de la voiture montrait qu'il avait très bien comprit la situation.**

**Cinq longues minutes plus tard, Asami sortit de la berline sans jeter un coup d'œil à l'ambulance, qui gyrophares allumés était garé devant l'entrée. **

**La foule s'écartait à son passage, le regardant avec effroi. Son visage était encore plus fermé qu'à l'accoutumé. **

**Il s'engouffra dans son club et une hôtesse, morte de peur devant l'expression peu amène de son patron s'approcha de lui.**

**-Monsieur, elle est dans la salle 3.**

**Asami bifurqua en direction de la pièce. **

**L'hôtesse qui le suivait fut assailli d'ordre.**

**-Personne ne doit me suivre, éloignez les. Dites aux ambulanciers de faire moins de bruit et d'aller se garer derrière. Ils gênent l'entrée. Où est Kirishima ?**

**-Ici monsieur.**

**L'homme venait de le rejoindre et il lui emboîta le pas.**

**Asami entra dans la pièce sans frapper. Il lui suffit d'un regard pour comprendre ce qui se passait.**

**Une jeune femme était allongé sur un large canapé rouge. Les yeux clos, ses lèvres étaient bleues, avec de la bave aux commissures. Elle semblait réellement mal en point. Un ambulancier était penché sur elle, en train de prendre son pouls. **

**-Comment va t-elle ?**

**-Elle est en vie. On va l'emmener tout de suite. **

**-Monsieur, il paraît que la presse va débarquer dans quelques minutes.**

**-Comment... non dégagez les curieux. Vous, faites donc rapidement votre travail, fit-il en s'adressant au médecin. **

**-J'appelle le maire ? Demanda Kirishima.  
-Je vais le faire, retrouve moi dans le bureau quand tu auras fini de surveiller ici.**

**Asami pensait à Akihito en marchant le long du couloir. Il sortit son téléphone portable et remarqua un appel en absence. C'était le maire, il était déjà au courant. Asami ne tarda pas à appuyer sur la touche appel. **

**La soirée s'annonçait très longue.**

**Et elle le fut. Lorsqu'il put quitter le Sion, l'heure affichait 4h du matin. **

**Il avait réussi à calmer le maire qui ne comprenait pas comment sa fille avait pu être en possession de drogue et ce qu'elle faisait là. Il avait lancé assez d'ordres pour connaître toute l'histoire dans les jours qui suivent. Il y avait beaucoup de mystère dans ce qui venait de se produire.**

**Il entra dans son appartement avec un mal de crane qui n'allait sûrement pas se calmer.**

**Avec beaucoup de précaution afin de ne pas faire de bruit, Asami se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il trouva son assiette ainsi qu'une chandelle complètement fondue dans l'évier. Un cachet d'aspirine dans la main et un verre dans l'autre il prit le chemin de sa chambre sans tarder. La lampe de chevet éclairait faiblement le côté du lit d'Asami. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer que le lit n'était pas défait de l'autre côté. IL quitta sa chambre et alla dans celle qu'il avait réservé à Akihito.**

**Il le trouva en train de dormir directement sur le lit. Seulement couvert d'un boxer il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. **

**Asami se pencha sur lui. Il sentait bon le savon. Un bras sous les épaules et un autre sous ses jambes, Asami le souleva avec délicatesse. **

**Il le jeta un peu plus brutalement sur le lit, face contre l'oreiller. Un ronchonnement s'éleva.**

**-Mais merde ! Qui me réveille ?**

**Il se tourna en direction d'Asami.**

**-Tiens ! Tu t'es souvenu que tu habitais ici.**

**Il l'entendit soupirer dans le noir.**

**-Excuse moi pour ce soir, je voulais rentrer tôt mais il y a eu un imprévu.**

**-Tous les soirs de la semaine aussi ?**

**-J'ai un métier un peu chargé.**

**-Le mien aussi, surtout en ce moment. J'ai pu te faire un dîner ce soir quand même. **

**Akihito entendit le bruit des vêtements d'Asami tomber au sol. Il se retourna encore une fois et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. S'il fermait les yeux maintenant il retomberait sûrement dans son sommeil.**

**Il pensait que c'était le cas sauf quand la main chaude d'Asami glissa sur son dos, il se dégagea. **

**-Fallait venir plus tôt. J'étais en train de dormir moi. **

**-Tu dormiras plus léger après, susurra la voix d'Asami au creux de son oreille avant que ce ne soit la pointe de sa langue.**

**-Ne raconte pas des trucs comme ça ! Lâche moi, je t'ai dis non.**

**Asami ne lui répondit pas, il préférait mordre délicatement la peau de son épaule. Akihito l'insulta plusieurs fois avant de se tourner dans sa direction. Grave erreur. Asami fondit sur ses lèvres en un rien de temps. Le baisé était très doux, calme mais en même temps il sentait le besoin de s'abreuver de l'autre.**

**Le mafieux fut le premier à libérer ses lèvres.**

**-Tu as raison, nous ne devrions pas faire ça cette nuit. Je suis exténué. Ne bouges pas.**

**-Quoi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? S'écria Akihito qui avait déjà oublié de se plaindre quand il avait sentit l'odeur de son amant contre lui.**

**Asami le serra dans ses bras et emmêla ses jambes dans les siennes. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa respiration était régulière.**

**Akihito le regarda dormir quelques instant. Pour qu'il s'endorme aussi rapidement, il devait vraiment être lessivé. Le jeune journaliste chercha une meilleure position contre son torse et ferma tout aussi rapidement les yeux. **

Oui oui je sais, je suis longue à poster mais en revanche mes chapitres font 9 pages words ! alors j'espère rééquilibrer de cette façon là. 

Vous êtes nombreux à lire ma fanfiction, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ! Ce qui vous plaît, ce que vous aimeriez plus voir dans ma fanfiction. J'aime les commentaires qui m'aident à progresser et à faire de cette histoire une bonne fiction. **  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un café brûlant attendait Akihito sur son bureau lorsqu'il arriva. Keito, le nez dans le journal du matin, releva les yeux à son approche.**

**-Bonjour, fit-il en souriant poliment.**

**-'jour, répondit Akihito en se laissant glisser sur la chaise.**

**-Tu as vu la une ?**

**-Non pas encore, des choses intéressantes ?**

**-Plutôt oui. **

**Keito lui tendit le papier et le laissa lire.**

**La mâchoire d'Akihito manqua de se décrocher quand il vit le « Sion » en photo. Il lut l'article attentivement. **

**-Asami va avoir les stup sur le dos maintenant et le maire est dans une très mauvaise situation, conclut Keito.**

**Akihito ne répondit pas.**

**-Tu n'étais pas au courant ?**

**-Quoi ? Réagit-il enfin. Non pas du tout. Je vais aller faire un tour là-bas. Tu viens ?**

**-Pourquoi faire ?**

**-Mener ma propre enquête bien sur.**

**-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ça dépasse nos capacités... **

**-Tu veux être journaliste ? **

**-Bien sur.**

**-Alors il ne faut jamais penser que ça dépasse tes capacités. Tu ne feras jamais un bon journaliste sinon...**

**Keito le regarda avec intérêt.**

**-C'est vrai, tu as raison.**

**Le chemin qui menait au Sion pouvait être fait en très peu de temps. Une foule d'autres journalistes traînaient devant. Akihito riait intérieurement. S'il recherchait le patron qui « n'avait voulu faire aucun commentaire » ils allaient attendre longtemps. Asami dormait encore à cette heure-ci. **

**-Viens, on va passer par un autre chemin, annonça t-il en contournant l'attroupement bruyant de journaliste. **

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux voir ?**

**-Je veux savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que la fille du maire soit retrouvée avec de la drogue à quelques jours des élections ?**

**-Si bien sur, mais en même temps, c'est un endroit où la drogue circule facilement non ?**

**-Pas au Sion...**

**-Comment tu sais ?**

**-Je ne pense pas qu'Asami soit assez imprudent pour laisser ce genre de chose se produire.**

**-Il ne peut pas contrôler tout le monde non plus.**

**-Si Asami plonge, le maire aussi...**

**-Un coup monté ! S'exclama Keito.**

**-Exactement, mais porté par qui ? Il y a beaucoup de candidats au poste de maire.**

**-Quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour attaquer Asami en tous cas.**

**-Oui.**

**Akihito était trop occupé à rechercher un garde du corps qu'il connaissait pour remarquer la berline qui se garait devant le bâtiment.**

**Un journaliste passa en courant, un appareil photo dans la main, ce qui attira son attention. **

**-Asami, murmura t-il entre ses lèvres.**

**-C'est lui ? Demanda Keito.**

**-Oui. Ne restons pas là. **

**-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?**

**-Beh on va aller lui poser des questions ! S'exclama Akihito en partant comme une flèche. **

**-Tu ne crois pas...**

**Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, préférant sortir son appareil photo et partir en direction de l'homme qui sortait de la berline.**

**Les questions fusaient déjà. Akihito jouait des coudes pour s'approcher, suivit de très prêt par Keito. **

**-Mr Asami, comment expliquez vous la présence de drogue dans votre établissement ?**

**-Mr Asami, comment se porte la fille du maire ? D'où provient la drogue ? Quels sont vos rapports avec le maire ? Est ce que le maire vient également ici ? **

**Asami s'avança avec difficultés, ne souhaitant pas répondre aux questions. Un communiqué serait donné aux journalistes plus tard. Il avisa Akihito et Keito et lança un regard noir à ce dernier. **

**-Demande à Akihito de partir et dis lui que je l'appellerai plus tard, fit-il à Kirishima.**

**L'assistant obéit et s'approcha de Takaba. Veillant à garder la couverture de Keito, il le prit à part. **

**-Monsieur, Asami-sama souhaiterait ne pas vous voir ici.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Il vous appellera dans la journée. **

**-Hors de question que je bouge d'ici. **

**-C'est pour votre sécurité.**

**-Non, c'est bafoué le droit des journalistes. **

**-Allez vous faire un article sur Monsieur ?**

**Akihito se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai le droit de savoir et les citoyens aussi. **

**-Faites très attention à vous Mr Takaba. Personne n'aime la trahison...**

**-C'est une menace ? S'offusqua Akihito.  
-Prenez le comme vous voulez. **

**-Est-ce que je peux aller lui parler ?  
-Il est très occupé en ce moment. Je peux lui transmettre un message. **

**-Oui, qu'il n'a pas besoin de prendre la peine de m'appeler.**

**-Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui. Les élections...**

**-Oui je sais ! Je suis journaliste, à moi aussi elles me prennent beaucoup de mon énergie mais je ne fais rien qui provoque des overdoses et cela dans tous les sens du terme, s'énerva Akihito. **

**Kirishima ne répondit pas à la provocation.**

**-Autre chose ?**

**-Non ça ira.**

**-Très bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et n'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez besoin.**

**-C'est ça.**

**Akihito tourna les talons, en colère. Keito l'attendait patiemment, les autres journalistes commençaient à partir. Asami était rentré dans le bâtiment et la porte restait close, gardé par deux gorilles.**

**-On s'en va.**

**-C'était qui ce type ?**

**-Un membre du personnel. Il ne m'a rien dit de plus que ce qui était dans l'article.**

**-Asami devra bien s'expliquer un jour.**

**-Oui. Viens, on va aller voir du côté de l'hôpital. Je voudrais savoir quel genre de drogue a bien pu prendre la fille.**

**En sortant de l'hôpital, la situation n'était pas plus claire qu'en y entrant. Impossible d'approcher la jeune femme, ni de mettre la main sur des dossiers. Cela rendait encore plus furieux Akihito. **

**L'après-midi débutait et rien n'allait. Une pluie fine vint s'ajouter en fond. **

**-Où veux tu aller maintenant ? Interrogea Keito.**

**-J'en ai fini pour aujourd'hui. Je vais rentrer travailler sur des photos. **

**-Tu fais ça chez toi ?  
-Oui, j'ai installée une chambre noire.**

**-C'est génial ! Et ta soirée au faite ? Ta copine était contente du dîner ?**

**-J'ai passé la nuit à l'attendre pour rien. **

**-Ah zut. Elle a dut avoir une journée difficile.**

**-Je pense aussi.**

**-Tu veux venir boire un verre chez moi avant de rentrer ? J'ai rien à faire.**

**-Je ne sais pas...**

**Son portable sonna, Akihito s'éloigna de Keito en voyant son correspondant.**

**-Oui ?**

**-Comment tu vas ? Demanda Asami d'une voix douce.**

**-Tu te fous de moi ? C'était quoi ça ce matin ? Je suis journaliste ! Pas n'importe quel touriste qui se promenait dans le coin. **

**-Je ne veux pas que tu te mêle de ça. Le danger est réel. **

**-Je fais un métier dangereux alors ne me parles pas de risques, j'en suis conscient et j'avais des questions à te poser, comme les autres.  
-Je n'ai pas répondu aux autres journalistes, il y a aucune raison pour que je le fasse avec toi. **

**Akihito n'avait rien à répondre, le fait qu'ils vivent ensembles ne le justifiait pas en effet.**

**-Très bien. Mais n'espère pas que j'abandonne. Je vais découvrir qui a fait ça.**

**-Tu vas te fatiguer pour rien, laisse moi plutôt faire. J'ai de meilleures façons de procédés que de ne rendre à l'hôpital. **

**-Comment tu...bon très bien. Je ne vais pas continuer à discuter de ça avec toi. Ça ne sert à rien. **

**-Bon petit, tu commences à comprendre certaine chose.**

**-Tais toi. Je ne suis pas petit et j'ai déjà compris l'essentiel.**

**-Tu crois cela ? Explique moi de quoi tu parles.**

**-Tu es un type odieux Asami.**

**-Tu partages quand même mon lit. **

**-Je partage rien du tout en ce moment si tu veux tout savoir.**

**-Serais-tu frustré parce que nous n'avons rien fait depuis une semaine ? **

**Akihito rougit si fort derrière son téléphone que Keito pouvait remarquer son embarras même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire.**

**-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je peux très bien m'en passer. **

**-Nous verrons cela bientôt. Akihito, je vais avoir une journée très chargé, ne m'attends pas ce soir. Tu devrais aller te coucher tôt.**

**-Tu te prends pour qui pour me dire d'aller me coucher tôt ? Je sors ce soir figures toi. **

**-Tiens donc, je peux savoir avec qui et où ?**

**-Non...il n'y a aucune raison pour que je te réponde.**

**-Akihito...**

**-Je te laisse, comme tu es très occupé et moi aussi, pas la peine de perdre du temps en discussion inutile. **

**Takaba raccrocha et enfouit son portable au fond de sa poche. Il retourna en direction de Keito qui l'attendait patiemment.  
**

**-D'accord, pourquoi pas. **

**-On va passer acheter des bières alors, je ne dois pas en avoir au frais.**

**Deux heures plus tard, ils franchissaient le seuil de l'appartement de Keito les bras chargés de bière et de nourriture.**

**-Wouah ! S'exclama Akihito en regardant autour de lui.**

**L'appartement était assez spacieux, très lumineux également. La décoration simple correspondait tout à fait à son locataire. Sobre mais pourtant très classe. C'était propre et rangé. Mais Akihito fut touché par la beauté des photographies accrochés aux murs. **

**Il posa le sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine et s'approcha sans tarder des cadres.**

**Ce n'était que des photos de Tokyo, des photos très récentes car on pouvait y voir des publicités encore présentes sur les panneaux. Curieusement, les photos étaient toutes dépourvues de trace humaine car elles étaient toutes de nuits. Il y avait bien des ombres mais jamais de visage ni de corps distincts. Akihito en ressentait un mal-être et une solitude dangereuse. **

**-Tes photos sont très belles. **

**-Comment tu sais que ce sont les miennes ? Demanda Keito en s'approchant, une bière dans chaque main.**

**-Tu oublies que je suis photographe. **

**-Merci pour le compliment. Je sais que c'est un peu vaniteux d'accrocher ses propres photo...**

**-Pas du tout, si on prend quelque chose en photo c'est qu'on aime ce qu'on fait et même ce qu'on voit, que ce soit pour du boulot, une personne ou un paysage.**

**-Tu aimes toujours ce que tu prends en photo ?**

**-Oui, une photo c'est la vérité et j'aime assez l'idée d'avoir dans ma main un appareil qui puisse la révéler à tous le monde.**

**-C'est une manière très noble de voir les choses. Qu'est ce qui t'a fait devenir comme ça ?  
**

**Akihito but une gorgée de bière et plongea son regard dans le Tokyo de nuit de la photographie.  
-Je ne sais pas, c'est ma conception de la photo. Pourquoi n'y a t-il pas de personne dans tes photos ?  
-Il y en a, mais elles sont cachées dans le noir. Je ne suis pas très doué pour les humains, je préfère nettement prendre un paysage, qu'il soit urbain ou pas...**

**Leur discussion tourna autant autour de la photographie que des bières qui descendaient les unes après les autres. Les heures passaient sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Parler avec Akihito était facile pour Keito, il savait que le jeune homme ne le jugeait pas et qu'il était toujours positif sur tout. Sauf sa vie privée qui semblait le tourmenter, particulièrement sous l'emprise de la boisson. **

**-Tu te rends compte, passer de tout à rien, du jour au lendemain...**

**-S'installer avec son partenaire peut parfois révéler certaines choses.**

**-Comme quoi ?**

**-Qu'on ne l'aime pas vraiment en vérité, ou alors qu'on s'en est lassé..**

**L'expression d'Akihito trahissait son anxiété. **

**-Alors ça serait parce je vis avec ? **

**-Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas à exclure. Autant demander directement à la personne je pense. Mais tu sais les gens sont parfois fatigué par leur travail et il y a toujours des hauts et des bas, continua Keito pour lui remonter le moral. **

**-Fallait le dire avant de donner la clef de l'appartement. Ce n'est pas grave, tu as raison ça ne peut être qu'une passade. **

**-Ne t'en fais pas. Est ce que tu veux une autre bière ?**

**-Oui merci, une dernière. **

**-Une dernière ? Il est encore tôt...**

**-Je sais mais je ferais mieux de rentrer.**

**Il sentait son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Asami l'avait appelé plusieurs fois durant toutes ces heures. Ne souhaitant pas provoquer un nouveau conflit, il préférait ne pas lui répondre. **

**-Tu sais, parler avec toi me change de mes soirées tout seul, argumenta Keito en se dirigeant vers le frigo. **

**-Tu n'as pas d'amis ou de la famille dans le coin ?**

**-Non, je suis venu vivre à Tokyo pour ce stage, je repartirais après, expliqua t-il en revenant. **

**Ils recommencèrent à parler, laissant les heures défiler de nouveau. L'alcool jouait sur l'humeur d'Akihito de façon tellement aléatoire qu'il était imprudent pour lui de boire autant, l'instabilité de ses sentiments lui avait fait oublier toute prudence. L'allégresse laissa place à la fatigue et le jeune homme finit par s'endormir sur le canapé. **

**La table basse était couverte par les bouteilles de bières vides et le reste du repas confectionné par Keito. La télé diffusait une émission de musique, le son était très bas et la voix de Keito s'éleva clairement dans la pièce.**

**-Il dort sur mon canapé en ce moment, je dois le ramener chez vous ?**

**-Non, je passe le chercher dans une demie-heure, répondit la voix d'Asami à l'autre bout du téléphone.**

**-Très bien. **

**Keito raccrocha et examina la pièce. Il devait ranger rapidement. **

**Le sac de la poubelle était plein quand il finit de nettoyer. Silencieux comme à son habitude, Akihito n'avait même pas bougé une seule fois et encore moins quand Keito se pencha sur lui. Qu'avait ce corps pour qu'un homme comme Asami s'intéresse à lui ? La respiration du jeune homme soulevait son t-shirt, laissant voir la peau blanche de son ventre. Keito le leva mais ne le toucha pas. La peau semblait très douce et attirait ses lèvres. Il laissa retomber le vêtement et examina son visage. Un de ses doigt glissa sur sa bouche puis il se pencha encore un peu plus et l'embrassa.**

**Akihito bougea sous lui et Keito recula brusquement. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune journaliste se retourna et murmura en dormant :**

**-Asami...**

**Keito soupira et regarda l'heure. Si Asami était ponctuelle, il restait une dizaine de minutes à attendre. Il étala une couverture sur le corps de Takaba et s'assit devant la télévision.**

**L'interphone sonna avant la fin de l'émission et Keito ouvrit à Asami.**

**Ce dernier entra dans l'appartement en se secouant les cheveux, des gouttelettes d'eau glissaient sur son visage. **

**-Voulez vous quelque chose de chaud ?**

**-Non merci Keito, je viens juste le récupérer.**

**-Il est sur le canapé, je le réveille ?**

**-Pas besoin. Le faire boire n'est pas une très bonne idée Keito. Ses réactions sont imprévisibles. **

**-Je le sais monsieur, mais je me suis dit qu'il n'allait pas faire beaucoup de mal.**

**-Évitez que cela se reproduise, je ne vais pas venir le chercher très souvent. Il s'avère que nous partons en week-end cette fois-ci mais je le veux chez moi quand je rentre.**

**-Très bien monsieur.**

**-De plus, je t'avais demandé de gérer ses enquêtes. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'occupe des élections. La situation s'annonce plus compliqué que prévu. On s'attaque désormais à moi et il risque d'être impliqué si l'on venait à savoir qu'il vit avec moi. Tiens le éloigné de tout ce qui a avoir avec la politique le plus longtemps possible. **

**-Ce n'est pas facile mais je le ferais. **

**-Je sais, je le connais. C'est pour cette raison que je passe pour cette fois.**

**Keito inclina la tête, ne sachant que répondre d'autres de plus polie. Asami alla récupérer Akihito, il glissa avec beaucoup de précaution son bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous ses épaules. Il le souleva facilement et passa la porte.**

**-Nous revenons dimanche soir, je vous appellerai pour vous donner des instructions. **

**-Passez un très bon week-end monsieur.**

**Asami porta Takaba jusque dans la voiture. Il le glissa sur la banquette arrière. Ses affaires étaient dans le coffre et ils pouvaient donc partir directement en direction de l'hôtel. **

**Ouvrir les yeux demanda un certain courage à Akihito le lendemain matin. Sa tête lui faisait mal et son corps était courbaturé, comme s'il avait passé la nuit à faire des folies. Or, il se rappelait très bien s'être endormit sur un canapé alors pourquoi se réveillait-il dans un lit immense, ultra confortable qu'il ne connaissait pas mais avec l'homme qui partageait sa vie?**

**Le réveil indiquait que la matinée était déjà bien entamé. Asami dormait encore profondément, les cernes sous ses yeux indiquait qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller tout de suite. Akihito quitta le lit et partit explorer la suite. Les grandes baies vitrées dans le salon laissait voir une pluie abondante se déverser des larges nuages gris qui occupaient le ciel. Akihito soupira, il ne savait pas où il était et il ne pourrait pas sortir le découvrir. Il continua d'explorer la chambre. Il y avait un billard plus loin sur une estrade, une installation digne d'un cinéma avec un canapé rouge plus grand qu'une voiture occupait en grande partie le salon. Sur un chariot, près du bar attendait deux petit-déjeuner, Akihito attrapa un croissant et l'examina avant de le fourrer dans sa bouche. Il le mastiquait quand il changea de pièce et resta halluciné devant la taille de ce qui était la salle de bain. Un jacuzzi et une baignoire étaient incrustés dans le sol. Une douche à l'italienne sur le côté complétait le tableau. **

**Akihito retourna sur ses pas et chercha ses affaires. Une valise avait été posé non loin du lit. Il récupéra des vêtements avant de se diriger dans la douche. **

**Il buvait un thé quand Asami fit son apparition. Vêtu d'un peignoir blanc, il s'installa près de Takaba.**

**-Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda t-il à Takaba qui s'était éloigné sur le canapé.**

**-Comment j'ai fait pour atterrir ici ?**

**-Mon chauffeur nous y a amené.**

**-Non, je veux dire...je ne suis pas rentré hier...**

**-Oui, je m'en suis aperçu. J'aimerais que tu m'explique à quoi te sert ton téléphone portable car tu ne réponds pas à mes coups de fils.**

**-Je suis très occupé.**

**-A te saouler en compagnie d'un autre homme ?**

**-Qu'est ce que tu...**

**Asami attrapa le bras d'Akihito et le rapprocha de lui.**

**-Je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois que je te récupère chez ton stagiaire ivre mort. **

**Akihito rougit de honte mais affronta le regard courroucé d'Asami. **

**-Je te rappelle que tu ne rentrais pas non plus, j'ai encore le droit de faire ce qui me plaît. Puis Keito était également seul. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire de sortir, je ne vais pas t'attendre sagement chez toi.**

**-Pourtant c'est ce que tu vas faire à partir de maintenant, tu oublies un peu trop souvent que tu m'appartiens. **

**Asami voulu l'embrasser mais Akihito se déroba, il affermit donc sa prise. Attrapant le visage d'Akihito dans son autre main, il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Il y lisait toute la colère qui grondait au fond du jeune homme. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire pour vite faire disparaître une telle expression. Sa bouche s'écrasa sur celle de son amant mais ce dernier gardait toujours ses lèvres fermées. Asami appuya plus durement sa bouche et entreprit de toucher son corps de façon à le déstabiliser. Akihito fit un bon en arrière quand il sentit la main d'Asami sous son t-shirt. Ne s'attendant pas à une réaction semblable, Akihito put échapper à l'étreinte du mafieux. **

**-Ne me touches pas ! Arrêtes de croire que tout va dans ton sens, lui balança t-il avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.**

**Il avait repéré une porte dans la baie vitrée et même s'il pleuvait encore Akihito ne supporterait pas de rester une seconde de plus dans la même pièce qu'Asami. Ce dernier d'ailleurs soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. **

**Akihito franchit le seuil et découvrit un jardin typiquement japonais. La gadoue lui collait au pied mais il avança quand même. Il ne savait même pas s'il pleurait ou si c'était la pluie qui dégoulinait sur son visage, lui brouillant ainsi la vue. **

**Il était fatigué, son cerveau était douloureux et la colère qu'il ressentait contre Asami l'énervait encore plus. Il ne supportait pas ce sentiment d'être un objet. Il aimait être libre, ne rendre de compte à personne et agir à sa guise. Il acceptait beaucoup pour Asami, mais ce qu'il lui demandait là était de trop. On n'allait pas lui couper les ailes comme cela, sans qu'il ne se batte.**

**-Pourquoi est ce que tu me traites comme cela ? Exclata t-il en entendant des pas derrière lui.**

**-J'ai annulé des rendez vous pour être avec toi ce week-end. Une nuit dans cet hôtel équivaut à un mois de ton salaire. De quoi tu te plains ?**

**-Je ne parle pas de fric, je te rembourserai les nuits et avec des intérêts si ça te chante, lança, acerbe Akihito en se retournant et affrontant Asami.**

**Il se tenait bien droit devant lui, la pluie tombant sur son visage, le rendait encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà.**

**-Tu racontes des bêtises Akihito et si tu tiens à te faire rembourser, je connais un meilleur moyen.**

**-Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? **

**-Je voulais que nous passions un week-end ensemble, rien que toi, un lit et moi. **

**Akihito se prit la tête entre les mains.**

**-Explique moi ce qui ne va pas Akihito.**

**-Tu ne te lasses pas de moi ? Cette semaine, si tu n'étais pas là, ce n'était pas pour ça ?**

**Il entendit Asami rire mais ne releva le visage. Il avait déjà bien trop honte.**

**Ses deux mains furent entourés par celles beaucoup plus chaude d'Asami. Ce dernier lui écarta de son visage et ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir en l'embrassant. Cette fois-ci, Akihito fut plus coopératif, il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et la langue avide d'Asami vint s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Il prit une grande inspiration et l'odeur de l'homme contre lui s'immisça dans ses narines, éveillant son appétit. Il répondit à son baisé, faisant tournoyer sa langue sur un autre rythme.**

**Ils se déshabillèrent très rapidement, oubliant qu'ils se trouvaient sous une pluie froide, au milieu du jardin.**

**Asami ne perdit pas de temps à préparer Akihito car celui-ci le réclamait au fond de lui de plus en plus expressément. Il le bascula à genoux et le pénétra sans attendre.**

**-Asami, cria t-il au premier coup de reins.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Susurra la voix d'Asami dans le creux de son oreille tandis qu'il caressait le bout de son sexe.**

**-Plus fort, s'il te plaît, vas-y plus fort.**

**Akihito entendit encore son rire mais sombra sous les coups de reins. Les grandes mains d'Asami enserrait ses hanches, imprimant sa peau de la trace de ses doigts. La puissance de chaque mouvement s'en retrouvait doublé. Une semaine d'abstinence éclata dans la terre ainsi qu'au plus profond du jeune journaliste, laissant deux corps où se mélangeait la sueur, la pluie et leur sentiment exacerbé réciproque.**

**Asami recula, laissant traîner sa main le plus longtemps possible sur le corps chaud et tremblant de son amant. Son peignoir était hors d'usage, il devrait rentrer nu dans la chambre. Akihito n'était pas mieux, il lui tendit la main. **

**-On va devoir prendre un bain, sinon tu vas tomber malade. **

**-Je suis désolé de t'avoir crier dessus, répondit Akihito en attrapant sa main.**

**-Tu devrais réfléchir plus avant d'agir Akihito. Comment peux tu croire que je me lasse de toi alors que je ne fais que de penser à toi ?**

**-Ce sont des choses que je ne sais pas.**

**-Très bien, j'ai tout le week-end pour te le montrer. **

**Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et l'emmena en direction de la chambre. Akihito ne compta plus le nombre de fois où il se sentit comblé par cet homme. Ne se doutant pas une seconde que son bonheur pourrait basculer rapidement. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Ridé comme une vieille tortue, le médecin entra dans la chambre. Asami le suivait mais reprit vite sa place près d'Akihito. **

**-Ce n'était pas la peine de venir Docteur, j'ai un juste rhume, protesta t-il en se levant du lit mais fut maintenu couché par la main d'Asami.**

**-C'est à moi de dire ce que vous avez jeune homme, répondit d'un ton bienveillant le vieil homme.**

**-Il a reniflé toute la nuit, ajouta Asami.**

**Akihito lui lança un regard noir.**

**- « Renifler » ça ne veut pas dire que je suis malade...Docteur, je vais être en retard à mon travail.  
-Je vais vous arrêtez jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.**

**-Quoi ? C'est impossible ! Les élections...**

**-C'est un ordre du docteur, Akihito.**

**-Mais...prostesta le jeune homme.**

**-Je vais raccompagner Mr Tyu. Ne sors pas du lit. Tu vas avoir froid.**

**Asami ne prit pas en compte la mine ahurie d'Akihito et sortit de la pièce en compagnie du médecin.**

**-Merci Docteur.  
-De rien Ryuichi, maintenant tu es tranquille pour sa sécurité jusqu'à la fin des élections. Son rhume ne devrait pas empirer s'il prend ses médicaments et ne se fatigue pas.**

**-C'est une aubaine qu'il ait prit froid ce week-end.**

**-Fais attention quand-même c'est contagieux. **

**-J'y penserais. **

**-Comment s'annonce les résultats ?**

**-C'est très tendu. Le récent scandale nous coûte beaucoup.**

**-Tu ne t'es pas adressé aux journalistes. **

**-Demain, nous avons la preuve qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une overdose...**

**-Tu as mon soutien, fit le médecin en s'inclinant et quittant l'appartement.**

**Asami le remercia et ferma la porte à derrière lui. Il retourna auprès d'Akihito qu'il trouvait très silencieux. Assis au bout du lit, Akihito enfilait un jeans en toute hâte.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**-Je vais travailler ! Ce n'est pas un nez qui coule qui va m'arrêter.**

**-Tu as aussi un peu de fièvre.**

**-Un peu, comme tu dis. Pas de quoi appeler un pauvre homme à 6h30 du mat' !**

**-Tu me semblais fatigué ce matin, se justifia Asami en allumant une cigarette. **

**Akihito se leva du lit et chercha un t-shirt. Quand il entendit la réponse d'Asami, il se retourna violemment dans sa direction, provoquant un léger étourdissement. **

**-Fatigué ? Fatigué ? Tu sais combien de fois on l'a fait ce week-end ? **

**-Le but du voyage était qu'on se repose. Pour ma part, ça été le cas.**

**-C'est toi le malade ! S'exclama t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit -il après avoir enfilé un haut, je te souhaite une bonne journée et non ne t'inquiètes pas, je te donnerai de mes nouvelles. Même si je sais déjà que tout va très bien se passer.**

**Le mafieux changea d'expression. Akihito se vit enfermé dans la chambre toute le journée s'il ne s'échappait pas maintenant. Cette chance arriva quand Asami chercha un cendrier et du se diriger en direction du fond de la chambre. Sautant sur l'occasion il attrapa son sac et tourna les talons. Asami se retourna et entendit la porte claquer. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Keito. **

** Akihito atteignit son bureau en un temps record. Keito était déjà là, un café chaud prenait l'habitude de l'attendre avec. **

**-Tu as une mauvaise mine, dit Keito en guise de bonjour.**

**-Je vais très bien. Est-ce que tu es prêt ?**

**-Pour aller où ?**

**-On a rendez-vous avec Deida Sagutera. **

**-Comment tu as fait pour avoir un entretien ? Depuis qu'il est en tête des sondages il est inapprochable. **

**-Je n'ai pas parlé d'entretien. Suis-moi tu verras bien.**

**A l'intérieur du taxi qui les menait au siège de l'entreprise que dirigeait Sagutera, Keito en profita pour demander des explications. **

**-L'homme qui est venu te chercher chez moi vendredi était bien Asami ?**

**Takaba se racla la gorge, mentir ne servirait à rien.**

**-Oui, c'était lui.**

**-C'est ton amant ?**

**Il ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il aimait dire à voix haute. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à saisir ce qu'Asami et lui étaient, alors en parler avec un autre homme était tout simplement impossible.**

**-ça ne me dérange pas, continua Keito, que tu sois avec un homme je veux dire. **

**-Ne parlons pas de cela, s'il te plait. Je suis juste désolé s'il t'a dit quelque chose...**

**-Non ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est un homme vraiment charmant.**

**Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Takaba. Oui, Asami était charmant lorsqu'il ne se transformait pas en tortionnaire.**

**-Je n'en doute pas. Les hommes d'affaires savent l'être quand il faut. Est ce que tu as un mouchoir ? Demanda t-il, son départ rapide ne lui avait pas permit d'en prendre.**

**-Oui j'en ai.**

**Keito sortit un paquet de son sac.**

**-J'ai aussi des aspirines si tu as besoin.**

**Il lui montra les tubes.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais avec tout ça ? S'étonna Takaba, devant la quantité non négligeable de médicaments qui se trouvaient dans le sac.**

**-C'est toujours utile, répondit juste Keito.**

**Takaba acquiesça et se moucha. Son rhume le fatiguait mais cela allait. La journée ne faisait que commencer.**

**-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire alors ?**

**-On va aller au siège de la société de Sagutera et voir s'il y a moyen de lui poser des questions. Je pense qu'il est impliqué dans le scandale du Sion.**

**-Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?**

**-J'ai pu me renseigner, la drogue est entrée dans le club parce qu'un homme, que personne ne retrouve, accompagnait la fille du maire. Elle avait l'habitude de venir en compagnie de plusieurs hommes de temps en temps. Comme elle a une salle privée, les videurs ne les ont pas fouillé. **

**-Ce n'était pas très vigilant. Asami doit être furieux.**

**-Il donne une conférence de presse demain. Je n'ai pas reçu d'invitation mais je serais présent quand-même. **

**-Comment fait-tu cela ?**

**-Fais quoi ? Demande t-il en cherchant des yeux l'immeuble de Sagutera.**

**-Tu distingue travail et vie privée assez facilement. Je veux dire, tu es journaliste et tu vis avec l'un des hommes les plus importants de ce pays. Tout ce qu'il fait va dans la presse. **

**-Et alors ?**

**-Tu pourrais très bien être influencé. **

**-Je suis journaliste. Je rapporte auprès des gens ce qui se passe et...il éternua avant de finir sa phrase.  
**

**Le taxi se stoppa. Akihito était trop occupé à rechercher un mouchoir et sortir du véhicule pour payer. Keito régla et le suivit en direction d'un building en verre. **

**Ils attendirent plus d'une heure avant de pouvoir entrer dans le bâtiment. On refusait de les laisser passer l'accueil sans rendez-vous. Deida Segutera devrait bien sortir un jour. Akihito n'hésita pas une seconde quand l'homme d'affaire quitta l'immeuble. Bien qu'entouré de garde du corps, le jeune journaliste s'adressa à lui.**

**-Mr Segutera ! Je suis Takaba Akihito, journaliste. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser.**

**-Faites le partir, s'exprima l'homme en continuant de descendre les escaliers.**

**Il fut repoussé un peu plus loin. La portière de la berline noire s'ouvrit pour Segutera quand celui-ci se retourna et dit en direction du journaliste :**

**-Quel nom vous m'avez dit ?**

**-Takaba Akihito, répéta t-il distinctement. **

**-Venez avec moi.**

**-C'est que je ne suis pas seul.**

**-Seulement vous.**

**Akihito jeta un coup d'oeil sur Keito. Ce dernier observait la scène sans rien dire, son visage trahissait cependant une légère panique. **

**-Je t'appelle rapidement.**

**-Mais...**

**-Je saurais m'en sortir en cas de problème.**

**Akihito lui fit un clin d'oeil et disparut dans la voiture. Laissant un Keito quelque peu désemparé.**

**L'intérieur de la berline n'étonna même pas Akihito. Asami possédait bien plus classe. Enfin en face du directeur de Segutera & Cie dont le groupe industriel était l'un des plus importants de Tokyo, Akihito ne baissa pas les yeux. L'homme avait la cinquantaine, assez marqué par les années mais ne perdant pas de son charme. Il avait du être très beau dans sa jeunesse. **

**-J'ai entendu parlé de vous plusieurs fois, commença Deida Segutera.**

**-Pour mon travail ? Demanda naïvement Takaba. **

**-Pas vraiment, plutôt sur la relation que vous entretenez avec Ryuichi Asami. **

**-Cela n'a rien à voir avec ma présence ici.**

**-C'est la raison de votre présence avec moi. Pensez vous que j'aurais laissé un journaliste inexpérimenté monter dans ma voiture ?**

**-Laissez moi descendre dans ce cas, fit-il une voix implacable. **

**-Non, je suis déjà assez surpris que vous veniez vous jeter dans le camp adversaire.**

**-Mais de quoi me parlez vous ?**

**-Votre tendre Asami est mon concurrent direct dans la course aux élections.**

**-Mais il ne se présente même pas !**

**-Bien sur, il se pense trop bien pour gérer des vies. Son truc à lui c'est plus les armes et la drogue n'est ce pas ?**

**-Avez-vous les preuves de ce que vous avancez ?**

**-Peut-être bien. Dans tous les cas jeune homme, trouvez-vous un autre amant, Asami ne restera pas longtemps riche et puissant. **

**-C'est vous qui avez orchestré le scandale du Sion !**

**-Vous n'avez pas l'air de tenir à votre vie jeune homme, pensez bien que ma réponse pourrait vous la coûtez. Cependant, la chute du maire dans les récents sondages me ravit. **

**-Il reste toujours d'autres candidats.**

**-Ceux-là ne dépasseront même pas nos chevilles. Les élections de passeront entre le maire avec son ami Asami et Noriga qui me soutient.**

**-C'était le cas il y a quatre ans et vous avez perdu.**

**-Nous ne ferons pas les mêmes erreurs.**

**-C'est à dire ?**

**-Asami va se retirer de la course, laissant le maire se débrouiller tout seul. Parce qu'il ne reverra pas son petit copain vivant s'il continue.**

**-Allez vous faire foutre ! S'écria Akihito qui se jeta sur la portière.**

**C'était sans penser qu'elle pouvait être fermé. Ce qui fut le cas.**

**-Tenez vous tranquille, on va avoir un peu de route.**

**Segutera ne lui prêta plus attention sauf quand le véhicule se gara.**

**-Je vous remercie d'être venu, je dois dire que je ne savais pas trop comment régler rapidement la situation. Mes hommes vont s'occuper de vous, pour ne pas perdre de temps ils vont vous couper un doigt ou une oreille, comme vous voulez et l'enverront à Asami. Sa réponse ne devrait pas tarder...enfin s'il vous aime vraiment. **

**-Mais vous êtes complètement taré ! cria la voix paniqué de Takaba.**

**-Je vous renvoie le compliment, quelle idée de fréquenter ce type et croire qu'on peut y survivre. C'est ici que je vous dis au revoir. Vous descendez.**

**La portière s'ouvrit et deux bras musclés attrapèrent Akihito et le tirèrent de l'habitacle.**

**Ses yeux durent s'habituer à la lumière du soleil. **

**Il se trouvait dans la cour d'un batiment dont l'architecture ne lui rappelait pas le centre de Tokyo. Il n'avait pu évaluer la durée du trajet et n'avait donc aucune idée d'où il se trouvait.**

**La voiture redémarra et quitta l'endroit rapidement. Akihito se trouva escorté par deux hommes. Il allait atteindre la porte d'entrée quand l'homme qui le tenait s'écroula à gauche. **

**L'autre raffermit sa prise sur le bras d'Akihito.**

**-Hey ! Shitori ça va ?**

**L'homme à terre ne lui répondit pas. Son corps se soulevait cependant sous la respiration. **

**-Lachez moi ! S'exclama Akihito.**

**Il chercha à frapper mais son coup fut paré rapidement. La carrure du garde du corps était très imposante.**

**Il ne vit pas Keito s'approcher sans bruit. Ce dernier attaqua par le coté. Akihito fut poussé au sol et tomba lourdement. Il fut légèrement sonné mais son regard était attiré par le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il reconnut Keito et voulut crier de faire attention mais le son du cri s'arrêta dans sa gorge. En effet, le jeune stagiaire bougeait avec agilité, esquivant les coups de poings avec facilité. Ses coups à lui étaient beaucoup plus réfléchit. Son genou frappa d'abord celui de son adversaire, le pliant en deux. Sa jambe se souleva et vint percuter la mâchoire de l'homme à terre, l'assommant au passage dans un geyser de sang.**

**Akihito se précipita sur Keito.**

**-Tu n'as rien ? C'était quoi ça ?**

**-C'est à moi te de poser la question. Ils t'ont fait du mal ?**

**-Non mais ils voulaient. Tu as appris où à te battre ?**

**-Au lycée, j'étais le capitaine de mon équipe.**

**-C'est impressionnant. Merci ! Sans toi, j'étais bon pour dire adieu à un de mes doigts.**

**-Viens, ne restons pas ici., répondit Keito en l'attrapant par le coude.**

**Keito put soupirer. La catastrophe n'était pas passé loin. Il s'imagina annoncer qu'Akihito était mort à Asami. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Il n'aurait aucune chance auprès de son patron si Akihito devait disparaître de cette façon là. **

**-Hey, entendit-il, le coupant dans ses pensées. **

**-Oui ?**

**-Tu m'apprendra à me battre ?**

**-Si tu veux, en échange tu me montre comment tu travailles en chambre noire ?**

**-Ça marche ! Conclut t-il en éternuant une nouvelle fois.**

**Hello lectrices:) Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews malgré mes post plus qu'aléatoire !**

**Je suis heureuse que View Finders ait été élu manga yaoi ! Quoi de plus normal quand Asami est dans les parages:D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 **

**Keito réfléchissait à toute vitesse. En combien de temps Segutera allait-il savoir que ses deux tueurs avaient échoué et qu'Akihito se trouvait de nouveau dans les bras de son cher Asami ? Le mieux serait de l'appeler tout de suite. **

**-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Ce qui vient de t'arriver a du être très traumatisant, suggéra t-il en contemplant le visage pâle du jeune journaliste.**

**-J'ai vécu pire, dit Akihito en se dirigeant vers les hommes assommés.**

**-De plus, ton rhume semble s'aggraver. Avales au moins de l'aspirine. **

**-Plus tard, est ce que tu as ton appareil photo sur toi ?**

**-Oui, bien sur.**

**-Viens prendre avec moi les hommes, après on file au journal et demain on fait la une.**

**-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de s'attaquer à Segutera...Qu'est ce que vous vous êtes dit dans la voiture ?**

**Akihito lui raconta brièvement l'épisode, laissant perplexe Keito. Segutera n'avait rien avoué et ils n'avaient rien de solide pour le discréditer maintenant. Il nierait connaître les deux types et cela suffirait. Ils prirent des photos et dépouillèrent les hommes de ce que contenaient leurs poches en un rien de temps. **

**-Tu peux rester ici quelques minutes ? Demanda Keito, je dois passer un coup de fil.**

**-Vas-y, je vais regarder les photos que nous avons fait.**

**-Ne bouges surtout pas hein.**

**Keito s'éloigna pour ne pas être écouté, gardant Akihito de vue. **

**-Asami.**

**-Monsieur, je suis avec Akihito et je tiens d'abord à dire qu'il va bien. **

**-Son rhume ? Le coupa t-il.**

**-Il s'aggrave parce qu'il refuse d'avaler ses médicaments mais je vais régler cela rapidement. **

**-Que s'est-il passé ?**

**-Segutera vient de tenter de kidnapper Akihito. Les deux hommes gisent devant l'entrepôt Tyu dans le district Johan. Akihito ne semble pas bouleversé, il souhaite se rendre au journal afin de publier un article sur ce qui s'est passé. Il a eu l'occasion de parler avec Segutera. Ce dernier n'a pas avoué être le responsable du dernier événement. Cependant, il a clairement souhaité ne plus vous voir impliquer dans les élections... **

**-Ne vous souciez pas des hommes. Faites rentrer Akihito, rapidement. L'article sera refusé de toute façon. Quant à Segutera, je vais m'en occuper personnellement.**

**-Dois-je rester avec lui ?**

**-Je serais de retour avant 20h, partez avant. **

**Le coup de fil fut coupé brusquement. Keito soupira et se mit en marche. Approchant pas à pas d'Akihito, Keito se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le lieu où vivait Asami. Il imaginait un tas de chose. Serait-il dans le vrai ? Cependant, pour l'instant il devait convaincre Akihito d'oublier l'affaire en cours. Keito ne cessait d'essayer de comprendre le jeune homme et cela n'était pas très concluant. Il ne connaissait pas ses véritables intentions. A quel degré Asami influençait-il le journaliste ? Ou était-ce le contraire ? C'était comme mélanger la glace et le feu, aucun ne pouvait sortir indemne.**

**-J'ai appelé un taxi, annonça Keito.**

**-Parfait, les photos sont chouettes. On va pouvoir en glisser une ou deux. Demain, Segutera changera de ton quand il pensera à moi, se réjouit Akihito.**

** Attaquant le dernier mouchoir du paquet, Akihito débarqua dans son bureau. Le bruit discret qu'il fit en se mouchant attira l'attention de son chef. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à se retrouver en face. **

**-Akihito, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

**-Je viens écrire la une de demain ! Tu sais ce qui vient de m'arriver ? Segutera a menacé de me tuer car je gène les élections ! J'ai des photos et déjà l'article dans ma tête. Tu peux imprimer ça pour demain, il est encore assez tôt.**

**-Hey calme toi, de quoi me parles tu ?**

**-Des élections !**

**-Tu es toujours là dessus ! Tu sais que notre journal est neutre ? On n'en a rien à fiche des élections ! Notre priorité c'est les peoples, pas les politiques ! **

**-Mais...**

**-De toute façon, tu n'as rien à faire ici ! J'ai reçu ton arrêt maladie ce matin. D'ailleurs, je trouve très en forme pour quelqu'un d'arrêté...**

**-Qui te l'a envoyé ?**

**-Peu importe, tu rentres chez toi immédiatement avant que je ne te paye pas ton arrêt.**

**Akihito se vit bousculé en direction de la sortie. Keito le suivait.**

**-Tu devrais aller travailler avant d'avoir des problèmes.**

**-Pas d'inquiétude, je suis stagiaire. Que compte tu faire ?  
-Je vais aller travailler chez moi. Tu vas pouvoir venir voir comment on travaille en chambre noire.**

**-Super ! Allons-y.**

** Le gardien de l'immeuble dévisagea Keito lorsqu'il franchit en compagnie d'Akihito la porte du hall.**

**L'ascenseur les guida jusqu'au plus haut du bâtiment. La porte d'entrée n'était gardé par personne mais Keito soupçonnait des caméras braquées sur eux. Akihito le fit entrer .**

**-Je n'y suis pour rien dans la décoration des lieux. Ça tiendrait qu'à moi, ça ne serait pas aussi déprimant.**

**Keito fit un pas en avant avec prudence. C'était comme mettre les pieds dans un lieu sacré. Ici Asami allait et venait au plus naturel. C'était chez lui, là où son masque froid et le patron qu'il était n'avaient plus aucune raison d'être. **

**Après s'être débarrassé de leurs chaussures, ils avancèrent dans l'appartement. **

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux boire ?**

**-Euh...de l'eau je veux bien.**

**-Déconne pas, je dois avoir de la bière quelque part. Enfin, je crois.**

**-Non ça ira, répondit poliment Keito, son cerveau imprimant chaque détail de ce qu'il voyait dans l'appartement. **

**-Bon très bien. Hésite pas si tu as faim ou soif. Je vais chercher la clef de la chambre, ne bouges pas.**

**Akihito fila dans les couloirs. Keito l'entendit fouiller dans une armoire et revenir. D'un mouvement de tête, il indiqua à Keito de le suivre. Il déverrouilla la dernière porte du couloir. Un verrou avait été ajouté grossièrement.**

**-Asami souhaitait que j'ai ma chambre ici. Je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse voir sur quoi je travaille alors j'ai prit des précautions.**

**-Il n'a rien dit ?**

**-Non, il a comprit. Puis, ce n'est pas si ça pouvait l'arrêter...**

**-Tu dois quand-même avoir des choses sur lui.**

**-Son nom apparaît souvent c'est vrai...**

**Keito remarqua le coup d'œil que lança Akihito aux armoires que contenait la pièce. Il arriva à les voir quelques secondes à la lumière naturelle car bientôt elle devient artificielle et rouge. **

**-Tu connais le principe de la lumière inactinique ?**

**-Oui, elle est produite à l'aide d'une lampe à incandescence ou d'une lampe à vapeurs de sodium. Elle fonctionne uniquement pour les photographies en noir et blanc.**

**-C'est exact ! Tu t'y connais en tirage. **

**-Je ne sais que la théorie, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'essayer.**

**-Tu vas le faire tout de suite alors, dis moi quelles sont les étapes ?**

**-Sur quelles photos ? Tu utilises un numérique ! **

**-Pas mon appareil photo chéri, sourit amoureusement Akihito en le sortant de sa poche, c'est un cadeau, j'y tiens beaucoup. J'ai pu prendre Segutera dans la voiture avec. Allez, dictes-les moi.**

**-D'accord. L'exposition, la révélation, le bain d'arrêt, fixation de l'image, le virage qui n'est pas obligatoire, le lavage, l'essorage et le séchage. C'est bien ça ?**

**-C'est parfait. On peut commencer dans ce cas.**

**Akihito prépara les pellicules et ils purent se mettre au travail. Keito fut impressionné par la technique du jeune homme. Ses gestes étaient précis, sans aucune hésitation. Si Keito montrait des difficultés Akihito le guidait avec beaucoup de patience. Ses mains intervenaient rapidement lorsque Keito commettait une erreur. Au final, devant la motivation et le plaisir qu'ils prenaient à faire cela ensemble, Akihito développa toutes les pellicules en attentes sur le bureau.**

**-Il y en a pour le travail, les dernières sont personnelles, précisa Akihito quand ils attendaient devant le révélateur que les photographies apparaissent sur le papier.**

**Le visage d'Asami apparut en effet sur les dernières photos. Keito en attrapa une avec une pincette et la leva prêt de son visage. Il la détailla et la reposa, regardant ainsi les autres photos. Le point de vue qu'adoptait Akihito pour le prendre laissait complètement apparaître les émotions du photographe. Le modèle était parfait. Beau, photogénique au possible Asami apparaissait comme un dieu sur les photographies d'Akihito. Keito découvrit également un visage différent de son patron. Celui qu'il venait chercher en entrant ici. Un regard, un sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à la personne que l'on aimait. Asami fixait l'objectif comme cela. Un mélange d'émerveillement, de tendresse mais surtout d'amour féroce visant à transpercer celui qui tenait l'appareil émanait des photographies. Akihito les accrocha avec beaucoup de soin.**

**-Il pose pour toi ?**

**-Rarement malheureusement ou alors je suis obligé de négocier avec lui, renifla t-il.**

**-Au prix fort j'imagine.**

**-Non, justement c'est inimaginable, s'exclama Akihito. La lumière rouge cachait la gène qu'il avait à parler de cela. Étrangement, s'il y arrivait avec Keito, pourquoi s'en abstenir ? Le jeune homme pourrait peut-être l'aider. **

**-Tes portraits sont très beaux !**

**-Merci, répondit Akihito en se raclant la gorge. Il les observa.**

**-Tu en veux une dédicacée ? demanda t-il, taquin, après avoir remarqué que Keito faisait la même chose que lui.**

**-Quoi ? sursauta t-il.**

**-Une photo d'Asami...**

**-Tu es barge ! it Keito.**

**-Allez, je vois bien que tu le trouves beau.**

**-Il l'est c'est sure, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre...murmura Keito en ne détachant pas son regard.**

**Akihito le fixa dans la pénombre rouge. **

**-Je plaisantais, remarque rien que pour voir la tête qu'il ferait si je lui demandais...**

**Keito ne dit rien mais sourit. Si Asami se doutait de quoique ce soit, cela se terminerait si vite. Observer était suffisant pour lui maintenant. Comme la photo. Il s'interdisait de fantasmer sur l'idée de prendre un cliché semblable à ceux d'Akihito. Et puis il n'y avait aucun intérêt à copier. Il fallait surpasser pour être aimer. Il n'entendit pas Akihito lui demander :**

**-Je vais me chercher des gâteaux en attendant, tu veux quelque chose ?  
-Je veux bien de l'eau s'il te plaît.**

**-Surveille bien les photos.**

**Akihito sortit en trombe de la pièce, laissant à Keito la possibilité de l'examiner de plus près. Il regarda les autres photographies. Il y avait beaucoup d'événements, des mariages, des banquets par exemple. Keito le trouvait toujours aussi doué. Il ne doutait pas une seconde du succès futur d'Akihito. Pour l'instant, il devait juste trouver l'article qui lui donnerait la gloire. **

**Keito avança dans la salle quand son genou gauche tapa contre un objet dur. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit dans la pénombre un coffre fort. Ce dernier était entrebâillé. Le jeune homme se pencha après s'être assuré de ne pas entendre Akihito revenir. Il trouva à l'intérieur une arme et une boite de balle. Elle ne semblait pas avoir été utilisée. Dessous, il distingua une chemise cartonnée dont les papiers dedans débordaient. Il la saisit et l'approcha de la lampe. Les initiales A.R avaient été gribouillées au feutre noir sur le devant. Keito ne réfléchit pas deux fois, il ouvrit rapidement la pochette et feuilleta les documents. Il y avait un tas de photos d'Asami en présence d'un tas de personnes célèbres au Japon, auxquelles s'ajoutait des rapports de police, des témoignages et divers autres papiers impliquant le mafieux. Interdit, Keito se dépêcha de remettre en ordre le dossier et de le replacer dans le coffre. **

**IL eut le temps de s'éloigner du coffre lorsqu'Akihito revint. **

**-Tu en fais une tête ! On va pouvoir retirer les photos, dit-il la bouche pleine de biscuits. Il avala sa bouchée et retroussa ses manches.**

** Keito partit directement après, passant par le combini avant de rentrer chez lui. Son repas dans la main, il regagna son appartement, méditant ainsi sur ce qu'il avait découvert. Akihito se servait-il d'Asami pour avancer dans sa carrière ? Quel genre de personne était capable de prendre ce risque là ? Keito frémit à l'idée de ce que pourrait faire son patron s'il venait à découvrir que son amant enquêtait sur lui. **

**Keito se promit d'enquêter un peu avant de faire quoique ce soit. **

**Une pièce avait été aménagé dans l'appartement afin d'installer une salle de sport. Keito l'utilisait tous les jours, y passant au minimum heure. Le corps ruisselant de transpiration après avoir enchaîné plusieurs séries d'abdominaux, il se débarrassa de son t-shirt quand la porte d'entrée sonna. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure et s'aperçut que la soirée commençait. Surprit par la vision que donnait le judas, Keito ouvrit la porte rapidement.**

**-Yu ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? S'exclama t-il.**

**-Je viens rendre visite à un ami, t'es pas content de me voir ?**

**-Bien sur que si, entre vite.**

**Il lui ouvrit la porte en grand et le laissa entrer. **

**-Sympa ta tenue, fit Yu en le matant.**

**-Je sais, désolé tu peux m'attendre le temps que je prenne une douche ? Sers toi dans le frigo et installe.**

**Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Keito revint dans son salon en enfilant un t shirt, les cheveux humides et ébouriffés.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais en dehors de l'école ?**

**-On a une permission. Beaucoup de nos camarades ont été recruté pour la période électorale, vu le petit effectif on a eu droit à un cadeau.**

**-C'est cool que tu sois venu me voir. **

**-Oui, je me suis dit que tu devais te sentir un peu seul. Ça se passe bien avec Asami ?**

**-ça peut aller oui. Le jeune ami d'Asami est sujet à pas mal de danger...**

**-Forcement, être avec un tel homme...**

**-Pas seulement, Takaba est du genre à sauter tête la première dans les ennuis. Rien que cet aprem, il a failli se faire kidnapper parce qu'il a suivit un type dans une voiture...**

**-Je vois. Bon courage ! Fais attention à toi !**

**-Et toi ? Pas de boulot ?**

**-Non, pas encore. Tant mieux, je suis tranquille à l'école en attendant. Dis,tu me fais visiter ton appart' ?**

**-Si tu veux...**

**Keito se leva du canapé et entraîna Yu. Le jeune homme était beaucoup plus petit que lui mais son corps était un circuit de muscles secs. Ses cheveux très courts lui donnaient l'allure d'un militaire. Il n'était peut-être pas beau comme pouvait l'être Asami mais son physique attirait un tas de personne parce qu'il possédait des yeux plus clairs que le reste des japonais.**

**Il lui montra toutes les pièces ainsi que les photos qu'il avait prit depuis qu'il était dans Tokyo. Leur amitié datait maintenant et Keito avait toujours pu se confier à lui. Il l'entraina dans la dernière pièce, choix non anodin dans le sens de la visite. Sa chambre était très simple. Un lit blanc d'une place en face de la fenêtre et une lampe murale. Yu ricanna.**

**-Tu as une salle de sport mais un lit pourrit !**

**-J'ai pas vraiment besoin de plus.**

**-Asami te force au célibat, plaisanta Yu pour détendre l'atmosphère électrique qui commençait à se faire sentir.**

**-C'est à peu prêt ça, répondit Keito, d'un ton enroué, s'approchant de son ami.**

**Ce dernier fit le pas final entre l'espace qui les séparait encore. Il dut tendre kes jambes pour l'embrasser chastement.**

**-Remarque, pas besoin d'avoir plus de place. **

**Un rire s'étrangla dans la gorge de Keito quand Yu commença à le toucher. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas fait ce genre de chose. Sa peau était extrement sensible. Il avait pu le remarquer ces derniers jours. Combien de nuit avait-il passé à rêver de ses mains sur lui, ses lèvres sur sa peau le dévorant petit à petit et tandis que son regard d'or ne le lâcherait pas, ses reins le laboureraient. Yu se déshabilla rapidement et fixa Keito.**

**-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**

**-Fais le moi.**

**Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Yu.**

**-Tu es sure ?**

**-Oui, dépêche toi avant que je change d'avis, abruti.**

**-Merci ! Une fois tout les cents coups, c'est pas assez ! Dit-il précipitamment en cherchant dans les poches de son jean au sol un préservatif. **

**Keito l'attendait sur lit. **

**-Tu n'as pas de lubrifiant ?**

**-Non.**

**-Tant pis.**

**Yu attrapa la nuque de Keito et l'agrippa. Il fondit sur ses lèvres pour lui dévorer. Le sexe entre eux était violent. C'était pour cette attirance physique qu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter. Yu avait un jour coincé Keito en sortant d'un entraînement. D'abord réticent à l'idée d'avoir un amant dans l'enceinte de l'école, Keito avait refusé. Puis ils s'étaient battu et Keito avait remporté le combat. Cependant au lieu de lui demander de l'ignorer, il lui avait juste dit qu'il serait le dominant. Le sexe, bien que très bon n'avait pas suffit et ils étaient bien meilleur ami, même s'ils couchaient ensembles quand le besoin se faisait sentir.**

**Keito ne voulait pas se battre se soir. Il voulait sentir la sensation d'être en dessous. D'être celui dont le corps s'ouvrait pour l'autre et se laissait envahir par les émotions. Il entendit Yu cracher dans sa main et bientôt une chaleur se répandit, partant d'un endroit tabou. C'était si bon. Keito ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il pensa à Asami et à ce qu'il voulait qu'il lui fasse. **

**-Fais moi mal, réclama t-il.**

**Yu ne se fit pas prier et s'enfonça jusqu'au bout.**

**-Tout est rentré, susurra t-il à son oreille avant de la mordre. **

**Hello !**

**J'espère que vous êtes toujours motivé à me lire malgré mes publications aléatoires. Cette histoire avance bien quand-même, je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitre qu'il reste.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hé hé chères lectrices, j'ai pris beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre alors qu'il ne fait que moyennement avancer l'histoire mais je l'ai dans la tête depuis très longtemps (quand j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic en faite). Il y a beaucoup de sexe je sais, on va dire que j'étais dans une phase plus coquine que d'hab. Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 8**

** Asami se tenait contre la tête du lit, ses jambes étalées avec désinvolture sur l'immense matelas. Il tenait entre ses mains un ordinateur portable et travaillait. Le bruit des touches de clavier était entrecoupé par la respiration bruyante du malade endormi à ses côtés, se répercutant ainsi dans la pièce sinon silencieuse. La régularité du sommeil d'Akihito permettait au mafieux de deviner si son réveil était proche. Le jeune journaliste dormait déjà quand il était rentré. Dans un pyjama en coton qui faisait sourire Asami, Akihito se cachait sous l'épaisse couette. En plein dans le dernier paragraphe de son discours, Asami sentit un changement dans la respiration de son amant. Son doigt se suspendit, attentif.**

**Son corps se soulevait beaucoup plus rapidement, son souffle se transformait en un halètement. Asami l'observa faire un cauchemar. Son expression se rembrunit. SI ce gamin ne cessait pas ses bêtises de lui-même il l'enfermerait personnellement dans une cage. Ce n'était plus une question de blessure, Akihito pouvait y laisser sa santé mentale. **

**Asami posa l'ordinateur sur la table de chevet au moment où Akihito commença à murmurer des mots indistincts. Il se pencha alors dans sa direction, incapable de résister à la tentation de connaître ses rêves. De plus en plus agité, Akihito prenait un ton parfois en colère puis il changeait et un pleur se faisait entendre. Asami pu entendre un « jamais » acide et irrévocable et avant qu'une explication ne puisse se faire comprendre, Akihito avait changé de position dans le lit.**

**Asami posa sa main sur le front de son amant, celui-ci s'avéra être brûlant. Il caressa son visage quand il vit les lèvres bouger et prononcer son nom. Le garçon dormait encore et Asami se redressa, l'observant toujours. Il y avait du chagrin dans la façon dont il avait dit son nom. Que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir car les paupières d'Akihito venait de s'ouvrir. Le jeune homme le regarda, interdit puis des larmes se mirent à déborder de ses yeux, s'étalant sur ses joues rosies par la maladie.**

**-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Asami, n'hésitant pas une seconde à le prendre dans ses bras.**

**Akihito fut incapable de répondre, ses sanglots redoublèrent dans un premier temps, s'accrochant à Asami comme si sa vie en dépendait.**

**-Calme toi, tout va bien. Je suis là. Personne ne te fera de mal. **

**Cela ne le calma pas pour autant. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration, le nez déjà congestionné par son rhume l'étouffait. Asami relâcha son étreinte pour lui permettre de se moucher.**

**Akihito semblait aller mieux, respirant toujours avec beaucoup de difficultés cependant. Asami attendait qu'il parle.**

**-J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar. **

**-De quoi s'agissait -il ?**

**Akihito leva les yeux et croisa ceux d'Asami. Il se remit immédiatement à pleurer. Asami le reprit dans ses bras et le berça. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'Akihito farouche était un excellent aphrodisiaque, mais le voir dans cet état là faisait appel à d'autres sentiments. La bouffée d'émotion qui le submergeait quand Akihito s'accrochait à lui de cette façon là l'excitait également. **

**-Qui te veut du mal ? Encouragea Asami.**

**-Ce...ce n'est pas moi...bredouilla Akihito.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Dans mon cauchemar, c'est toi qui est blessé, sanglota Akihito sur son torse à la chemise désormais trempée.**

**Asami resta un instant stupéfait par l'aveu du jeune journaliste, lui si avare en démonstration d'affection. Il sourit, une nouvelle vague d'émotion l'inonda. Le garçon tenait à lui jusqu'en faire des cauchemars. Il fit remonter sa main, allant trouver la nuque d'Akihito. Il lui tourna le visage dans sa direction, plongeant ses yeux dans les billes humides de son amant.**

**-Regarde moi bien, est ce que je laisse les gens me faire du mal ?**

**-Non mais...**

**-Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Personne ne sera blessé, sauf toi si tu continues à ne pas m'écouter...Il me semble que ce matin, je t'avais dit de rester ici...**

**Akihito se souvint de sa fuite et se ratatina dans les bras d'Asami.**

**-Ne détourne pas l'attention sur mon cas...**

**-Je suis un homme fort, un véritable adulte, murmura Asami en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Akihito se laissa faire, il pouvait enfin fermer les yeux et savourer la présence rassurante d'Asami.**

**Son mauvais rêve l'avait bousculé. Il y repenserait plus tard car revoir le corps d'Asami tomber mort sous ses yeux était au dessus de ses forces, surtout que le vrai commençait à lui lécher l'oreille. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement.**

**-Je suis malade ! Tu vas attraper mon rhume.**

**-Je vais te montrer que je ne suis pas aussi fragile que toi.**

**Akihito grogna mais Asami l'embrassa de nouveau. C'était une manie chez lui de le faire taire de cette façon. Un jour il le mordrait, rien que pour avoir le droit de répondre.**

**Son pyjama, dans lequel il avait transpiré, se retrouva au sol, ce qui provoqua des frissons le long de son échine. Asami le sentit sous doigts et l'enveloppa de son immense corps le plaquant ainsi dans le matelas. Il lui écarta les jambes, caressant doucement ce qui se trouvait entre.**

**-Tu crains pour moi alors que c'est toi qui est tellement fragile...souffla Asami en le pénétrant lentement, s'allongeant sur lui dans le mouvement.**

**Akihito gémit, la fièvre était partout maintenant. Il attrapa les cheveux d'Asami et chercha sa bouche jusqu'à la trouver. Leurs lèvres ne se séparaient que sous les coups de reins plus fort d'Asami. Akihito ne pouvait s'abstenir de s'accrocher à lui ce soir. C'était l'unique moyen pour lui d'oublier ses pensées macabres dont son cauchemar où se mélangeait les souvenirs d'Hong-Kong, entrecoupé par la menace d'une oreille coupée et le coup de feu fatal à Asami. Ne pas paniquer, oublier et se laisser aller. Le mafieux prenait à cœur sa tache de faire disparaître le mauvais rêve, il n'arrêta pas avant de sentir la puissance de l'orgasme prendre forme dans le corps de son amant. Il put alors laisser la sienne venir petit à petit et gonfler en même temps que celle d'Akihito. Ils allèrent ensemble dans le plaisir de leurs chairs. **

**Cette nuit là, Asami ne lâcha pas une seconde le contact entre eux. S'il pouvait protéger Akihito même dans ses rêves il n'hésitait pas.**

** Au réveil, Akihito se sentait un peu mieux. Son nez était toujours prit mais il pouvait au moins respirer sans utiliser sa bouche. **

**Asami prenait déjà son petit-déjeuner en écoutant les informations à la radio. Il releva la tête quand il vit Akihito venir et prendre une tasse dans le placard.**

**-Bonjour, fit-il en s'installant en face du mafieux.**

**Celui-ci le servit.**

**-Bonjour, tu vas déjà mieux.**

**-Oui, je vais pouvoir retourner travailler.**

**-Tu es arrêté jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.**

**-C'est stupide, je ne suis pas alité.**

**-Peut-être serait-il mieux pour toi, étant donné ce qui s'est passé hier, que tu restes ici jusqu'à la fin des élections...**

**-Comment tu sais pour hier ? Demanda, stupéfait Akihito.**

**-Je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre que ton cadavre à été retrouvé dans un fossé Akihito. Tu comprends très bien l'effet que c'est de s'inquiéter... le taquina t-il.**

**-Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. A quelle heure à lieu la conférence ? **

**-Aucune importance. Tu n'iras pas.**

**-Je vais mieux, tu l'as dit toi même. **

**-On en reparlera plus tard, je dois y aller. Je reviendrai vers midi, en attendant fais ce qu'il te plaît mais ne sort pas d'ici. **

**Asami se leva, l'embrassa et s'en alla. **

**Akihito tourna d'abord en rond. La femme de ménage passa aux environs de 9 heures. Il décida alors d'appeler Keito. **

**-Je ne peux pas aller travailler ce matin !**

**-C'est normal, tu es en arrêt maladie...**

**-Oui mais il y a la conférence cet aprem...**

**-Je peux y aller et te faire un compte rendu. **

**-Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller sur le terrain tout seul. Non je viendrais mais pour l'instant je n'ai rien à faire.**

**-Tu ne voulais pas que je t'apprennes à te battre ?**

**-Si ! Tu peux venir ?**

**-Oui, je serais là dans une heure maximum...je suis encore dans mon lit. **

**-Super, je t'attends. **

**Trois quart d'heures plus tard, Keito se présentait devant son pallier. Il trouva Akihito en tenu de sport, excité.**

**-On va utiliser la chambre que je devais avoir. J'ai pu installer un tapis. **

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux apprendre exactement ?**

**-J'ai apprit à me battre dans la rue...ce qui est assez désorganisé comme technique.**

**-Très bien, je vais t'enseigner quelque base d'Aïkido et puis nous verrons si tu t'en sors. **

**-En quoi ça consiste ?**

**-L'aïkido n'est pas un sport de combat, c'est plutôt un moyen d'apprendre l'auto défense en développant la souplesse et la rapidité de son corps. Tu seras capable de déstabiliser un adversaire plus grand et fort que toi mais pas l'attaquer. **

**-C'est génial, exactement ce que je souhaite.**

**-Nous allons commencer, éloigne toi un peu. Je vais te montrer le mouvement. Tu vas ensuite le reproduire et après nous allons essayer. Tu m'attaqueras plusieurs fois de suite. **

**Asami rentra vers 12h30, Akihito et Keito avaient terminé leur premier entraînement et s'étaient douché. Ils discutaient dans la cuisine quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.**

**-Reste là ! Je ne lui ai pas dit que tu venais, murmura précipitamment Akihito en quittant la pièce à toute allure.**

**Le mafieux accrochait sa veste quand Akihito le rejoignit. D'un ton faussement enjoué, Akihito dit :**

**-Asami...**

**-Tu ne devrais pas être couché ?**

**-Pour quoi faire ? Je vais très bien.**

**-Viens ici.**

**Akihito s'approcha et se laissa faire quand Asami passa sa main sur son front.**

**-Hum, tu m'as l'air encore un peu chaud.**

**-Je n'ai pas arrêté de bouger ce matin, c'est pour cela. Tu es prêt pour la conférence ?**

**-Elle a lieu dans deux heures, je viens respirer un peu ici, tous le monde est sur le pied de guerre, répondit-il en soulevant le menton d'Akihito pour l'embrasser. **

**-Tu as besoin de te détendre, je vais te servir un verre, installe toi dans le salon, fit-il en se dérobant.**

**Asami sourit mais obéit. Le garçon avait l'air très stressé. Il revint avec un verre de bourbon et s'assit à côté de lui.**

**-Je devrais partir avant toi, annonça t-il en lui tendant le verre. **

**-Je te donnerais mon discours alors reste ici tranquillement, répondit Asami en buvant une gorgée, ne lui prêtant pas plus attention. **

**-Non, c'est de la corruption.**

**-Tu peux écrire ce que tu veux. Ce n'est pas ton journal qui va causer des problèmes. **

**La mine d'Akihito se renfrogna, mais il n'allait pas se démonter pour autant. Il changea donc de tactique. Il n'oubliait pas que Keito se trouvait dans la cuisine. Il espérait qu'il y resterait. **

**Il s'éloigna d'Asami.**

**-Dis ce que tu veux. Tu liras mon article comme tout le monde demain. **

**-Donnes moi une bonne raison de te laisser venir ? Demanda Asami. **

**-Je suis journaliste... tenta t-il.**

**-Raté, je ne pense pas que tu puisses déjà te donner ce titre. Photographe à la limite, mais tu n'y vas pas que pour cela. En plus tu as ce qu'il te faut en photo de moi...**

**-ça intéressera personne si on ne te voit pas en train de faire ton discours. **

**-Viens ici. **

**Akihito toisa Asami mais obéit. Le mafieux glissa un doigt sous le menton de son amant et planta ses yeux dans les siens.**

**-Allez, fais un petit effort. Donne moi une raison de t'emmener avec moi.**

**-Parce que tu veux pas me laisser seul à m'ennuyer ici ? Tenta Akihito.**

**-Tu t'ennuies sans moi ? **

**-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis...**

**L'éclat des yeux d'Asami s'adoucissait à mesure qu'il glissait son doigt le long du visage d'Akihito. L'étincelle ce fit dans l'esprit de ce dernier. Il soupira et se lança.**

**-Un peu en vérité...reprit-il avec un ton qu'il essayait de rendre enjôleur.**

**-Je prendrais quelques jours après les élections. Nous partirons au soleil. **

**-Pourquoi pas. Est ce que tu veux un autre verre ? Ou manger quelque chose ?**

**-Non merci, je préférais me détendre avec toi avant de partir, répondit Asami en cherchant la bouche de son amant.**

**Akihito sourit en approchant son visage. Ça allait être plus facile que prévu. Il se laissa faire, enroulant ses mains autour de la nuque d'Asami. Sa langue heurta celle du mafieux et ne décolla plus avant que le mafieux n'interrompt le baiser pour glisser Akihito sur ses genoux. **

**-Attends, murmura Akihito.**

**-Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps pour faire ça bien.**

**-Laisse moi faire.**

**Akihito embrassa Asami avant qu'il ne réagisse. Il mordilla ses lèvres et passa un coup de langue dessus. Sous ses fesses, il sentait que le mafieux était sensible à ce genre d'attention. La peau d'Asami ne marquait pas beaucoup, il pouvait mordre ou griffer, ce n'était pas cela qui l'abîmait. Il desserra sa cravate pour enfouir son visage dans cou. Il aimait cette endroit, il se sentait en sécurité quand il posait sa tête là et sentait battre son cœur. Akihito descendit de ses genoux et s'installa entre. Il n'osait pas relever la tête car son visage était rouge de gêne. **

**Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit la ceinture, retira les pans de la chemise qui dépassait et s'attaqua aux boutons du pantalon. La grosseur dessous ne facilitait pas le travail. Asami ne l'aidait pas, au contraire il se laissait tranquillement aller sur le canapé. Quand Akihito sortit ce qu'il désirait, il resta coi quelques secondes et se demanda par où il allait commencer. Il n'aimait pas faire cela, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier toutes les fois où Feilong l'avait obligé à le faire. Mais ce n'était pas pareil maintenant, il y avait ce qu'il manquait avec le chinois, les sentiments et la volonté réelle de bien faire.**

**Akihito ouvrit légèrement la bouche, commença et bien, par le bout. Concentré sur la multitude de sensations qui envahissait sa bouche, Akihito oublia presque tout le reste. Asami se mordait l'intérieur de la lèvre pour ne pas laisser ses gémissements dépasser sa bouche. Le garçon était extrêmement doué pour faire cela. Non pas qu'il avait un don naturel, le mafieux avait vite remarqué la différence entre l'avant et l'après Hong Kong, mais il s'impliquait tellement que le résultat était au delà de toute espérance. **

**Sous la langue enfiévrée de son amant, Asami se permit de fermer les yeux et de se laisser gagner par la chaleur qui envahissait son corps. Le sexe avec Akihito était toujours extraordinaire et se finissait toujours dans la jouissance. L'esprit concentré sur ce qui se passait entre ses jambes, Asami manqua d'entendre le léger bruit provenant de l'autre bout du salon, près de la cuisine.**

**Il ouvrit les yeux lentement car c'était de la torture que de penser à autre chose à ce moment là.**

**Sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine au salon, Asami découvrit Keito. Son visage n'indiquait aucune émotion mais il regardait Akihito s'affairer sur le sexe de son patron avec méticulosité. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur Asami qui le regardait. Il vit Asami tendre sa main en direction de la tête d'Akihito et attraper une poignet de cheveux. En faisant cela, Asami donnait plus de puissance aux allers-retours de Takaba sur son sexe. Fixant toujours Keito, Asami n'hésita pas à se laisser fondre dans la bouche de son amant. Akihito étouffa un haut le cœur et se recula, essuyant de sa main droite sa bouche.**

**-Pouah ! Ça a toujours un sale goût.**

**-Désolé, tu es tellement doué et si impliqué que je n'ai pas pu te stopper avant, répondit Asami, un sourire aux lèvres en baissant son regard sur Akihito.**

**Quand il releva la tête, Keito avait disparu.**

**-Très drôle, répliqua Akihito en se relevant.**

**-Tu devrais appeler ton stagiaire pour lui dire l'heure de la conférence. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 **

**Asami ne montra pas une seule fois son stress durant le trajet. Ses mains cherchaient sans cesse Takaba. Le jeune journaliste était encore un peu sous le choc et réagissait avec mollesse à ces marques d'affections. **

**-Rentrons directement après la conférence, ronronna Asami à son oreille.**

**-Je dois rédiger l'article avant. **

**-Tu ne préférais pas me prendre en photo ?**

**-Non, je les ferais quand tu parlera.**

**-Tu reviendra avec moi quand même. Tu pourras m'utiliser autrement que pour ton journal...**

**Takaba tiqua au mot utiliser et baissa la tête. Asami croyait qu'il se donnait à lui pour faire avancer sa carrière ? Il en doutait, le mafieux le harcelait pour qu'il ne soit jamais trop loin de lui quand il avait besoin d'un amant. Il n'allait pas ennuyer Takaba qui souhaitait juste pouvoir faire son travail. **

**-Je vais descendre ici s'il te plaît. Je dois retrouver Keito.**

**-Quelqu'un viendra vous cherchez à la fin. **

**-Très bien, répondit Takaba en sachant parfaitement qu'ils seraient déjà loin.**

**Le regard perçant d'Asami lui fit croire qu'il était déjà au courant. IL secoua la tête en se rappelant que ça ne pouvait pas être possible. La berline se stoppa au coin d'une rue et le journaliste en descendit, il fit un signe de main à Asami et s'engagea sur le trottoir. L'hôtel où se tiendrait la conférence était deux rues plus loin. En sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche, il heurta un passant. L'homme était peut-être petit mais ses épaules musclés car le choc fut violent pour Takaba. **

**-Excusez moi, fit-il en aidant l'homme à remettre son étui à guitare du l'épaule.**

**-Faites attention ! **

**L'homme ne dit plus rien et passa son chemin. Takaba ne lui prêta plus d'intérêt et appuya sur son téléphone. Tout en marchant, il prit connaissance de l'endroit où l'entendait Keito. Il le retrouva peu de temps après. **

**-Désolé pour ce matin...je ne t'ai même pas entendu partir.**

**-Tu semblais très occupé. J'ai préféré disparaître avant que l'on me voit. **

**Takaba rougit et changea de sujet.**

**-Tu as ton magnétophone ?**

**-Oui, ainsi que mon propre appareil photo, un carnet de note et plusieurs stylos.**

**-C'est très bien, tu vas pouvoir m'en prêter, je n'y pense jamais. **

**Le vigile vérifia plusieurs fois leurs noms, ce qui exaspéra Takaba car il lui semblait connaître le type. **

**La salle de conférence était déjà occupé par une dizaine de journaliste. Takaba entraîna Keito au devant, sur le côté droit. Ils avaient un angle parfait pour s'adresser à Asami ou le prendre en photo. La lumière était naturelle car elle provenait des grandes baies vitrées, bien que les immeubles de Tokyo constituaient l'unique paysage. **

**-Comment as tu trouvé notre premier entraînement ? Demanda Keito en attendant. **

**-C'était super, tu es un bon professeur ! Tu crois que je saurais me défendre correctement au bout de combien de temps ? **

**-Merci, ça dépend de la régularité de ton entraînement. D'ici trois mois, tu auras la technique en tête, sans que j'ai besoin de te rappeler les mouvements. Ce n'est pas si facile que l'on pourrait le croire.**

**Keito lui parla longuement de technique. Takaba l'écouta avec concentration, oubliant qu'Asami était un être ponctuel. Il ne fit pas attention au brouhaha dans la salle. Il venait de demander à Keito de lui indiquer les points les plus sensibles. Le stagiaire en profita pour lui indiquer, touchant ainsi le cou de Takaba, puis différents emplacement sur son torse. Takaba ricana sous l'effet, en s'éloignant. **

**-Tu as raison c'est super sensible ici ! S'écria t-il.**

**Voyant que Keito regardait au dessus de lui, il se retourna. Asami, droit comme i, se tenait derrière le pupitre qu'on lui avait installé sur l'estrade. Ce dernier fixait Takaba et Keito, mécontent. Les journalistes à ses pieds l'interpellaient bruyamment. Takaba ne pouvait savoir s'il avait vu, pire entendu.**

**-Mesdames, messieurs, s'exclama un autre homme. La conférence va débuter, les questions après.**

**Le silence prit du temps à se faire. Asami fit le reste. Takaba s'assura que Keito tenait bien le magnétophone d'une main et l'appareil dans l'autre. **

**Lui même photographiait plus Asami qu'il n'écoutait ses propos. Il savait que ce qu'il servait aux journalistes n'étaient qu'un jolie bouquet de fleurs de mensonges et de magouilles. Le faux certificat de crise d'épilepsie avait été montré aux journalistes et maintenant il promettait monts et merveilles. Si Takaba ne connaissait pas la vérité, il tomberait également sous le charme de l'homme d'affaires. Seulement, il était le seul à se méfier de ces yeux d'ocres.**

**Bien décidé à poser ses questions, il ne baissa pas le bras une seule fois après le discours. Asami l'ignora superbement. Il prenait son mal en patience jusqu'à ce qu'il casse son stylo. Il se retourna vers Keito.**

**-Tu peux me prêter un stylo ?**

**-Oui, mais va falloir que tu fouilles dans ma pochette, répondit-il en levant ses mains occupées.**

**-D'accord.**

**Takaba s'approcha de Keito et mit la main dans le sac. Il ne le trouva pas tout de suite. Une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien s'éleva dans son dos.**

**-Takaba Akihito, vous aviez une question ?**

**Le jeune journaliste sursauta, il retira sa main et se dégagea de Keito en répondant.**

**-Quoi ? Heu... s'embrouilla t-il.**

**-Apparemment non, qui d'autres ? Reprit Asami en se détournant vers l'autre côté de la salle où des mains levées attendaient.**

**Takaba n'ignora pas les regards méprisants des autres journalistes mais il était surtout en colère contre Asami. Il allait râler auprès de Keito quand il fut plaqué violemment au sol. Il entendit des cris et beaucoup de bruits en même temps mais le son distinct des coups de feu ne lui échappa pas. Il tenta de se relever mais il se fit traîner jusqu'à une table renversée. A bout de souffle, il se redressa légèrement mais une main vient vite s'appuyer sur sa tête, l'obligeant à rester accroupi. C'était Keito qui l'accompagnait.**

**-Reste au sol, on ne sait pas d'où viennent les tires.**

**-On ? Où est Asami ? Est ce qu'il va bien ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, mais ne bouges pas, tout sera fini d'ici quelques secondes.**

**De nouveau, des tirs se firent entendre ainsi que des cris. **

**-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**-J'ai vu un garde du corps d'Asami sortir une arme et la diriger vers une fenêtre. J'en ai déduis que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à tirer sur Asami. **

**-Comment tu as pu savoir ?**

**-Aucune idée, juste de la prudence. **

**Un homme en noir apparu au dessus de leurs têtes, ils eurent d'abord peur mais c'était un homme d'Asami venu les chercher.**

**Takaba dévisagea Keito et se releva rapidement.**

**-Comment va t-il ?**

**-Très bien, ce n'est pas lui qui s'est prit la première balle.**

**-Qui a été blessé ? **

**-Kirishima a été touché à l'épaule, rien de grave cependant.**

**-Et l'homme qui tirait ?**

**-Disparu, cela semble être l'œuvre d'un professionnel. Entrez rapidement dans cette pièce, Mr Asami vous attend.**

**C'était un bureau lourdement décoré. Asami discutait avec le directeur de l'hôtel. Des gardes se tenaient aux aguets dans la pièce. Takaba entra avec Keito.**

**On leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Asami remerciait le directeur de son système de sécurité quand-même. L'échange polie prit rapidement fin et Asami retourna auprès de Takaba.**

**Il l'observa pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.**

**-Est ce que tu sais qui a fait ça ? Demanda aussitôt Takaba.**

**-Non, aucune. Tu vas rentrer immédiatement. Keito te raccompagnera.**

**-Pourquoi Keito ? Je pense que le contraire serait le mieux, ce n'est qu'un stagiaire.**

**-Ne me fais pas perdre de temps, la situation est grave. **

**-Viens Takaba, je te raccompagne, dit Keito en se relevant. **

**-Qui es tu en réalité ? Asami, qui est Keito ?**

**-Il t'expliquera ça, je reviendrai dans la nuit. En attendant, sois sage. **

**Asami attrapa sa veste et l'enfila. Sans un dernier regard pour Takaba, il quitta le bureau, suivit de près par ses gardes.**

**-Explique toi ! **

**-Nous devrions quitter ce bâtiment avant. Une voiture s'occupe de nous ramener chez toi.**

**-Tu travailles pour lui en tant que baby-sitter. J'ai pigé. Très bien. **

**Takaba entra dans le mutisme. Keito ne sut comment réagir au départ, puis il se persuada que ce n'était pas plus mal s'il obéissait. **

**-Suis moi.**

**La voiture noire qui les attendait les mena rapidement chez Asami. Le trajet avait eu lieu dans le silence. Keito le raccompagna dans l'appartement. **

**-Tu...commença Takaba au moment où Keito ouvrait la bouche pour dire :**

**-Je...**

**Ils se stoppèrent et finirent par éclater de rire.**

**-Je ne pouvais pas te le dire et c'était mieux pour ta sécurité.**

**-Tu m'as sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Je te remercie. Si tu te fais virer tu quittera le journal ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Mais tu aimes cela ?**

**-J'aime la photographie mais ce n'est pas compatible avec mon travail. **

**-Et bosser avec moi ?**

**-Tu m'apprends beaucoup de chose, je suis très content de te surveiller.**

**-Hey oh ! Tu bosses avec moi, je ne veux pas d'un chaperon. Si tu dois continuer avec moi ça sera comme cela.**

**-C'est entendu, mais j'ai des obligations envers Asami.**

**-Lui et moi, on se connaît. Je ne lui dirais rien et toi pas tout.**

**-J'accepte.**

**Il tendit sa main en direction de Takaba. Il l'attrapa vivement. **

**-On va bosser l'article d'ici et l'envoyer à notre rédacteur en chef. On ne doit rien omettre ni rien privilégier. Ne commençons pas par la tentative de meurtre par exemple. **

**L'article fut envoyé dans la nuit. Les photos étaient prêtes, Keito se chargeait d'aller les déposer au journal en rentrant. **

**Takaba prit sa douche et s'installa sur le canapé en prenant la télécommande au passage. Il voulait attendre Asami. Il se réveilla en sentant son corps ballotter. Ses bras s'agrippèrent d'instinct au torse qui le portait. Asami le déposa en douceur sur le lit qu'il avait préparé. Sous la lumière de la table de chevet, il vit les yeux ocres le regarder avec douceur. **

**-Encore entier ? Demanda Takaba.**

**-Oui...tu avais peur qu'il me manque quel bout ? Sourit Asami en lui caressant le bras.**

**-Très drôle. Il y a du sang sur ta chemise. **

**-Je vais aller me laver. Reste éveillé...ou veux tu venir me brosser le dos ?**

**-J'ai déjà prit ma douche.**

**-Je reviens rapidement.**

**Takaba le laissa faire. Il se laissait fondre dans le lit. Encore une fois la journée défila dans sa tête. Il n'était même pas surprit de ne pas en vouloir à Asami ou Keito. Après tout, le caractère du stagiaire n'était pas un de ceux qu'on pouvait détester rapidement. De plus, il n'était plus seul avec Asami. Il voyait rarement ses amis maintenant et sortir lui manquait un peu. La situation s'annonçait plutôt bien. Au train où aller les élections, les journalistes avaient du travail jusqu'à ne plus en finir. Takaba devait trouver un moyen de coincer celui qui voulait tant les gagner. Il n'était pas sure qu'avec les méthodes d'Asami, les choses se finissent bien. **

**Ses yeux tombaient de fatigue, alors pour se réveiller en attendant il s'étira de tout son corps. Son bras droit alla percuter un objet lourd sous l'oreiller d'Asami. Takaba l'attrapa sans réfléchir. Le Beretta noir était lourd dans sa main. Il l'observa sous la lampe en le retournant.**

**-Fais attention avec ça, un coup peut vite partir. **

**-Tu dors toujours avec ?**

**-Il n'est jamais loin. Donne le moi, je vais le ranger.**

**Asami n'avait pas prit la peine de mettre un vêtement de nuit. Il ne portait qu'une serviette autour des hanches. Sa peau fumait encore, sentant son savon. Takaba était subjugué par cette vision. **

**-Pour ta sécurité, j'aimerais vraiment que tu continues à bien t'entendre avec Keito. Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher quelqu'un d'autre, expliqua Asami en revenant vers lui, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.**

**-C'est bon, on en a déjà discuté lui et moi. C'est quelqu'un de bien. **

**-Tu acceptes que ce soit ton garde du corps ? S'étonna Asami.**

**-Oui, conclut Takaba. **

**-J'aime quand tu es aussi facile à vivre. **

**-Profites en alors, ce n'est pas tout les jours.**

**Asami l'embrassa. Takaba se redressa dans le lit, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour des épaules d'Asami. Sa peau chaude l'appelait depuis un petit moment déjà et la sensation qui ressentait était délicieuse. Asami l'aida à faire passer son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête et se colla de nouveau à lui, mêlant encore leurs bouches.**

**Ils se touchèrent longtemps, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous les deux indemnes. Asami couvrait de toute sa chaleur le corps fin de son amant. Leurs sexes s'écrasaient l'un contre l'autre. Asami attrapa les mains de Takaba et les mit dessus avec les siennes. Chacun donnait le rythme qu'il souhaitait, le plaisir s'en trouvait bousculé. Asami retira une de ses mains pour la faire glisser plus bas. Takaba s'agita et demanda plus. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entra en Takaba. Le sexe n'avait jamais été aussi bon entre eux, si facile. Leurs corps étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils ne s'avouèrent pas qu'ils avaient eu peur pour l'autre, chacun le comprenait très bien à ce moment là. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Keito regagna son appartement dans la nuit. Ses pensées étaient un peu dissipées mais dans l'ensemble elles étaient positives. Il n'avait pas perdu son boulot et pouvait ainsi continuer à fréquenter Asami et Takaba. Yu l'attendait sur son pallier.**

**-Yu, tu vas bien ? Ça fait longtemps que tu attends ?**

**-Oui ça va et toi ? Non, une heure peut-être, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je n'avais aucun moyen pour te joindre. Tu rentres très tard, tu fais des heures supp' auprès d'Asami ?**

**-Tu n'es pas encore au courant ? Il y a eut une tentative de meurtre lors de la conférence de presse, heureusement Asami n'a pas été blessé. Entre, je vais te faire du thé.**

**-Non, je ne savais pas. Merci.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi tu as ton étui de guitare ?**

**-J'étais en ville la faire réparer, je me suis dit que je pouvais venir te voir avant de rentrer. Je ne te dérange pas ?**

**-C'est bien que tu recommences à jouer, tu aimes tellement ça. Pas du tout, la journée a été difficile, ça fait du bien de te voir.**

**-Est-ce que je pourrais la laisser chez toi quelques temps d'ailleurs ? Je dois encore l'emmener se faire réparer mais il faut que je rentre au manoir chercher ses papiers, elle est plutôt lourde à transporter.**

**-Pas de soucis, laisse la dans le salon, répondit-il en s'affairant devant la cuisinière.**

**Devant une tasse de thé fumante, Keito raconta à Yu sa journée.**

**-Une idée de qui cela peut être ?**

**-Pas du tout. On se doute bien qu'il s'agit d'un homme de Segutera mais impossible de le retrouver. Il a disparu très rapidement.**

**-Qu'est ce que cela changerait si Asami se faisait tuer ?**

**-Le maire n'aurait plus aucun soutien. Asami a un don pour faire pencher les gens dans son sens. Si Asami disparaît ou est compromit, le maire perd les élections.**

**-Il est très puissant, il faudrait être fou pour s'en prendre à lui.**

**-Oui, ou le connaître parfaitement.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-J'ai vu un dossier dans le coffre d'Akihito, coffre ouvert d'ailleurs, avec une arme à l'intérieur. **

**-Ce dossier pourrait faire tomber Asami ?**

**-Probablement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Akihito le garde.**

**-Il se sert peut-être d'Asami pour faire avancer sa carrière ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, ils sont très liés tout les deux.**

**-Qu'est ce que compte faire ?**

**-Rien du tout, ça ne me regarde pas. En tous cas, pas tant qu'Asami n'a aucun problème. **

**-Tu n'hésitera pas à trahir Takaba ? S'étonna Yu.**

**-C'est Asami qui me paie, ma loyauté va envers lui.**

**-Même si tu t'entends bien avec Akihito ? Asami ne risque pas trop d'apprécier.**

**-Oui, c'est le travail. C'est pourquoi je n'ai aucun intérêt à lui montrer ce dossier, je vais perdre mon boulot s'il décide de se séparer d'Akihito.**

**-Tu peux avoir le champ libre pour faire tes preuves auprès d'Asami.**

**-Je ne trahirais pas Akihito s'il ne représente pas une menace pour Asami, indiqua Keito. **

**-Tu as raison, de toute façon il faudrait que tu puisses mettre la main sur ce dossier. **

**-Ce n'est pas le plus difficile. Ce qui serait compliqué, c'est faire admettre à Asami que l'homme qui partage son lit n'est pas celui qu'il croit.**

**-Ils sont très amoureux ?**

**-Oui, Asami ne semble pas pouvoir se passer d'Akihito.**

**-Et le contraire ?**

**-C'est plus difficile à voir mais c'est le cas également.**

**-Tu es jaloux ?**

**-De ?**

**-D'Akihito ! Je vois bien qu'Asami ne te laisse pas indifférent, tu me parles toujours beaucoup de lui.**

**-Je crois que c'est toi qui est jaloux. Ce n'est que mon patron. **

**-Il est quand-même très séduisant. **

**-En effet, mais il a trouvé quelqu'un qui le comble parfaitement. On ne peut pas être jaloux de cela. **

**-Il faut un rien pour faire tomber un couple. Vu ta belle gueule, je suis sure que tu peux en séduire un des deux.**

**-Ce boulot me plaît, j'aimerais autant le garder, répondit Keito en rougissant.**

**-Comme tu veux. Ça aurait pu être drôle. **

**-Il y a trop de tensions pour l'instant, après les élections pourquoi pas. **

**-Vivement qu'elles se terminent ! Je commence à en avoir marre d'entendre parler que que ça, dit Yu en s'étirant.**

**-Tu passes la nuit ici ?**

**-Je peux ?**

**-Bien sur, mais cette fois, pas question que ce soit moi qui soit en dessous !**

**-Il va falloir te battre alors ! **

**-Tu sais très bien que je suis plus fort que toi.**

**-Attends, je me suis entraîné depuis.**

**-Viens alors, on va aller voir ça. **

**Keito indiqua le couloir d'un mouvement de tête et se mit en marche. Yu le suivit en se débarrassant de son t-shirt au passage. Après une lutte qui fit trembler l'appartement, Keito maintenait Yu au sol. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus bouger et du se rendre.**

** Ce fut un coup de téléphone qui réveilla Akihito. Son portable sonnait là où aurait du se trouver Asami. Le jeune homme se redressa dans le lit et décrocha.**

**-Où es tu ? entendit-il.**

**-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**-Rien de grave, je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours à la maison.**

**-Je dormais encore figures toi.**

**-Continues alors, je ne veux pas que tu sortes aujourd'hui. Nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé le tireur. **

**-Tu as des pistes au moins ?**

**-Je préfère ne rien te dire. Je t'ai fait livrer des films, tu vas pouvoir passer la journée à regarder la télé. **

**-Comme si j'aimais ça. Je voudrais aller au journal avec Keito.**

**-Tu es en arrêt maladie je te rappelle, ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai laissé venir hier qu'il faut que tu l'oublies. Keito passera te voir dans la journée. Tu peux très bien rester ici sans lui. L'appartement est sécurisé, tu n'as rien à craindre.**

**-Tu crois toujours que je vais t'obéir comme un gentil chien. Tu te trompes Asami. **

**-C'est pour ton bien que je te dis ça, maintenant fais ce que tu veux. Je te demande alors de ne pas quitter Keito. **

**-Très bien, à plus.**

**Akihito raccrocha sans autre forme de politesse. Il appela le journal pour obtenir quelques informations. Son chef lui dit que Keito l'avait prévenu qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui. Le jeune journaliste se prépara et sortit. Il allait passer chercher Keito avant de se rendre chez Segutera. Il voulait aller le narguer. S'il l'énervait, peut-être lacherait-il des informations importantes. Le tueur ne pouvait être qu'à son service. Restait à savoir comment il allait en obtenir les preuves. Il se rendit chez Keito en réfléchissant aux pistes qui s'offraient à lui et ne remarqua pas Yu qui traversait le hall de l'immeuble.**

**Keito lui ouvrit très rapidement la porte et fut étonné de le trouver sur son pallier.**

**-Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? Asami m'a appelé tôt ce matin pour me dire que je n'avais pas besoin d'aller travailler car tu resterais chez toi.**

**-C'est moi qui décide de ce que je fais de mes journées, pas lui. **

**-Pourtant...**

**-Il n'y a pas de pourtant, je suis journaliste, le danger ça me connaît. Maintenant, est ce que tu m'accompagnerais enquêter ?**

**-Bien sur que oui, mais je dois prévenir Asami de chaque endroit où nous allons.**

**-Même pas en rêve, sinon il va nous interdire de bouger.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir déjà?**

**-Je veux connaître le nom du tireur, le retrouver et lui faire avouer le nom de son patron. Je pense que c'est le seul moyen de faire arrêter Segutera. Tu as des idées ?**

**-Non pas vraiment, mais ça ne va pas être facile d'avoir des informations, même Asami ne semble pas le trouver. **

**-C'est ce qu'il ta dit ? Qu'il fait chou blanc ? Ha ha ha, se moqua Akihito.**

**-C'est une question de temps, répliqua Keito, qui semblait vexé.**

**-Bien sur, mais je...on sera plus rapide que lui tu vas voir. Je tiens un super scoop ! Tu imagines si on le trouve avant...dépêche toi d'enfiler un manteau et un bonnet.**

**-Entre, je dois d'abord ranger deux trois trucs.**

**Akihito passa le seuil et resta dans le salon. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu à l'exception de l'apparition d'un étui de guitare. **

**-Depuis quand tu fais de la musique ? Demanda Akihito d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre jusqu'à la chambre.**

**Comme il n'obtenait aucune réponse, il avança.**

**-Wouah, qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans ta chambre ?**

**Une lutte féroce semblait avoir eut lieu dans la pièce. Les meubles semblaient avoir prit un coup et le lit était un véritable capharnaüm, avec des draps au sol et des oreillers en tout sens. Ce qui choqua le plus Akihito était l'état du dos de Keito qui parce qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans la chambre, se trouvait torse nu et à la recherche d'un vêtement propre. **

**-Et ton dos ? Ajouta Akihito.**

**Keito le dévisagea et répondit très franchement.**

**-Je n'étais pas tout seul cette nuit.**

**-Oh je vois. Et vous vous êtes battus ou quoi ?**

**-C'est exactement cela.**

**-Pourquoi ça ? **

**-C'est un jeu entre nous. **

**-Elle n'a pas peur contre toi ?**

**-Elle ? Non, il et il adore ça.**

**-Ha ha, s'exclama Akihito. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ! Tu es beau gosse, tu as du rendre un tas de filles malheureuses.**

**-Et un tas de garçons heureux... reprit-il en enfilant un t-shirt noir.**

**-Oui, allez dépêche toi on discutera en chemin. **

**En sautant dans le premier métro, Keito lui expliqua que ce n'était pas son petit ami mais plutôt un ami avec qui il couchait de temps en temps. Akihito le comprit parfaitement et ne posa pas plus de questions sur l'identité de cet amant. La conversation dévia rapidement sur ce qu'ils allaient faire.**

**-Je connais un type qui pourra nous aider. Je voulais d'abord aller directement chez Segutera mais franchement je pense qu'on a rien a tirer de ce côté là. Je préfère qu'il croit que je me cache.**

**-C'est une meilleure idée effectivement. Ce type, où habite t-il ?**

**-Un peu partout, c'est quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour un sdf alors qu'il possède pas mal d'argent vu qu'on le paie pour ses informations mais il aime mieux être dans la rue, là où l'action se passe.**

**-Comment va t-on le trouver ?**

**-On va écouter les gens.**

**Akihito l'entraîna dans les rues bondées de Tokyo. Dès qu'il voyait quelqu'un de louche, il fondait dessus à la quête de renseignement. La fin de matinée passa très vite et ils durent faire beaucoup de kilomètres avant d'obtenir une piste sérieuse. Parfois Akihito se trompait et ils réveillaient un clochard de mauvaise humeur d'être ainsi tiré de son sommeil brusquement.**

**Le dernier renseignement les envoya dans une ruelle étroite, très sombre et dont l'odeur soulevait le cœur. Keito avança en premier, ne lâchant pas Akihito du regard. Cette journée ne lui plaisait guère. Si Asami venait à savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, ils se feraient tous les deux engueulés sévèrement. Ils ne voyaient pas grand chose mais Akihito fut le premier à remarque le tas qui se soulevait à un rythme régulier entre deux cartons déchirés. Keito s'approcha en premier, du bout du pieds il secoua l'homme. Akihito se rapprocha également.**

**-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ?**

**-Itamai ? C'est Akihito.**

**-Akihito ? Je suis mort ? Merde ! Fit l'homme en se redressant difficilement.**

**Il sentait l'alcool bas de gamme à des kilomètres.**

**-Comment ça ? Tu crois que je viendrais te voir si j'étais morts ?**

**-C'est vrai, l'homme se frotta les yeux et regarda alternativement Keito et Akihito. Tu n'es pas encore au courant ?**

**-De quoi tu parles ?**

**-Il y a une mise à prix sur ta tête et celle d'Asami. **

**-Pourquoi faire ?**

**-Il faut que vous soyez morts avant dimanche. Vu le prix de la récompense, si j'étais toi je m'enfermerais chez moi avec un escadron.**

**-Qui est-celui qui paye ?**

**-Hey, je ne bosse pas gratuit moi. Je t'en ai déjà trop dit mais vu que tu m'as bien aidé une fois, je te devais au moins ça. **

**-Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi.**

**-Ton cher Asami ne te donne pas d'argent de poche ?**

**-Ne raconte pas de connerie, lui et moi...**

**-Lui et toi vivaient ensemble et tout le monde est au courant. Méfies toi Akihito, pour l'instant les hommes d'Asami font un super boulot mais il ne pourra pas toujours te protéger.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu me proposes ?**

**-Va te cacher le temps que les élections passent, ça ira mieux après. Plus personne n'osera s'en prendre à Asami, ni à toi. **

**-Mais qui veut notre peau ?**

**-Tu peux le deviner tout seul.**

**-Est-ce que tu sais qui est le type qui a voulu tirer sur Asami ?**

**-On ne connaît pas son nom, mais je sais que c'est un professionnel. Donc, faut enquêter auprès des types qui se font payer pour faire ça. Bon, je ne dis plus rien si tu me files pas un peu de blé. **

**Akihito leva les yeux en direction de Keito.**

**-Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi...dit-il automatiquement.**

**-Moi non plus, tu fais crédits ?**

**-T'es dingue. Je n'ai rien d'autres à te dire de toute façon. Fais gaffe à ta peau, jt'aime bien.**

**-Si tu apprends quoique ce soit, viens me mettre au courant s'il te plaît.**

**-Si tu es encore de ce monde, aucun soucis.**

**Keito attrapa le bras d'Akihito quand ils sortirent de la ruelle.**

**-Je dois te ramener tout de suite chez toi. S'il y a une récompense pour ta mort, imagine le nombre de personnes prêtes à tout. **

**-Oui et on doit mettre Asami au courant.**

**-Il est en sécurité avec ses hommes, ça peut attendre que tu sois à l'abri.**

**-D'accord, allons-y.**

**Ils se dirigèrent vers le métro sur leurs gardes. Maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'ils couraient un danger ils se sentaient menacés et observés. Keito se contracta quand il remarqua qu'une limousine les suivait.**

**-SI je te dis de courir, tu le fais sans réfléchir ?**

**-Heu, oui. Pourquoi tu me dis cela ?**

**-Il y a une limousine qui nous suit.**

**Akihito se tourna et la remarqua également.**

**-Effectivement, il regarda la plaque d'immatriculation. Attends je crois savoir à qui elle appartient.**

**La limousine s'arrêta à leur hauteur. La vite glissa lentement.**

**-Je savais que c'était toi Feilong. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?**

**-Il semblerait qu'il ait de l'action ici. Me voilà donc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**-Monte, fit Feilong en ouvrant la portière.**

**-Je ne crois pas, il faut que je retrouve Asami.**

**-Tu peux bien m'accorder quelques minutes avant. **

**Keito s'approcha et se plaça devant Akihito, menaçant.**

**-Qui êtes-vous ? Et que voulez-vous ?**

**Feilong le détailla, un sourire naquit au coin de sa bouche.**

**-Akihito, je ne pensais pas que tu te accepterais d'avoir un garde du corps. Je suis Liu Feilong, chef du Baishee, répondit-il en toisant Keito.**

**-C'est mon coéquipier avant tout, répliqua Akihito.**

**-Partons, nous devons rentrer, dit Keito en attrapant le bras du jeune journaliste.**

**-Je crains devoir retarder votre retour, Il faut que je te parle Akihito, avec ou sans toi, dit-il en s'adressant à Keito.**

**-Je ne peux pas le laisser monter avec vous. **

**-ça m'étonne que tu n'ai pas entendu mon nom, mais sache qu'Asami et moi sommes de vieux amis, il sera probablement plus rassuré si je le ramène après.**

**-Je dois l'appeler pour en être certain.**

**Feilong leva les yeux aux ciel, il se pencha en avant et tapa trois fois contre la vitre qui le séparait du chauffeur. Un bruit de portière se fit entendre et un homme aussi grand qu'une armoire à glace sortie de la limousine. Feilong lui donna des ordres en chinois et le gorille s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes.**

**Keito se tendit à son approche, son regard vira au noir assassin. Il ne fut pas le premier à attaquer. L'agitation qu'ils provoquèrent fit fuir les passants. Akihito, que la situation gênait, se décida à agir.**

**-Dis à ton homme d'arrêter, je vais venir avec toi.**

**-Dis alors au tien de te laisser monter, pas besoin d'alerter Asami. **

**-Pourquoi, tu comptes faire quoi ?**

**-Juste discuter, mais tu le connais, Asami a tendance à s'inquiéter à tort.**

**-Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais jamais kidnappé...**

**-Ce petit jeu est terminé maintenant, je ne suis là que pour vous aider.**

**Feilong et Takaba se retournèrent quand un craquement se fit entendre, suivit d'un grognement. Keito venait de briser le nez de son adversaire.**

**-Arrêtes ça tout de suite Feilong.**

**-Très bien.**

**Feilong sortit de la limousine et sortit une arme qu'il pointa en direction de Keito.**

**-Montez tous les deux et vite, on a assez attiré l'attention.**

**Les deux hommes en train de se battre se stoppèrent immédiatement, leurs poitrines se soulevant au rythme de leurs respirations mais ils continuaient de se toiser. **

**Feilong lança un ordre à son homme et se dernier profita de l'inattention de Keito pour l'assommer. Ce dernier fut balancé dans la limousine.**

**-Hey, allez-y doucement avec Keito ! S'indigna Akihito.**

**-Je ne lui ferais pas de mal, allez viens, nous avons assez perdu de temps.**

**Akihito monta et s'assit à côté de son coéquipier. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien de grave.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ?**

**Feilong l'ignora et attendit qu'ils démarrent pour s'intéresser de nouveau à ses passagers.**

**-Malgré la situation, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Akihito. J'ai entendu dire que ta cohabitation avec Asami se passait plutôt bien.**

**-Je ne sais pas qui a pu te dire cela, mais saches que ça ne te regarde pas.**

**-Ne sois pas si agressif, tel que je te connais si ça ne te plaisait pas de vivre avec, tu ne serais plus chez lui. **

**-Alors, est-ce que tu as des informations qui pourraient m'aider ?**

**-J'ai déjà eu affaire avec Segutera. Je sais qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il souhaite. Cette fois-ci, il est déterminé à être élu maire. **

**-C'est bien lui qui a engagé le tueur à gages ?**

**-Je sais que le type de ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir eut ce qu'il voulait. Par ailleurs, le contrat sur vos têtes vient bien de Segutera.**

**-Comment tu le sais ?**

**-Je l'ai entendu du dire.**

**-Il me faut des preuves ! **

**-Rends toi à cette adresse, dit-il en lui tendant une carte. Le tireur vient de là. **

**-Comment as tu trouvé ça ?**

**-J'ai quelques bonnes relations. Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Demanda t-il en désignant Keito.**

**-Keito...**

**-Il a des traits splendides et une peau qui donne envie de faire des choses malsaines. Tu as réussi à te retenir ?**

**-Arrête de le regarder comme si tu voulais le manger ! Keito est un ami et un coéquipier. **

**Il l'observa dormir. Certes, Keito était beau mais c'était loin d'Asami et de toute façon, il n'était pas gay ! **

**-Asami doit bien avoir une idée derrière la tête s'il te laisse avec lui. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui profites du spectacle...les hommes d'Asami sont toujours très attentifs à ses besoins et prêts à tout pour les satisfaire. **

**-Ramène moi, je ne t'écouterais pas dire des choses pareils.**

**-Tu n'as pas confiance en lui ?**

**-Mêles toi de tes oignons. Comment va Tao ?**

**-Très bien, il serait content si tu venais le voir, moi aussi d'ailleurs.**

**-J'ai rien à faire à Hong-Kong.**

**-Comme c'est triste, te voilà complètement soumit.**

**-Non mais je ne veux pas d'ennuis. D'ailleurs, est ce que tu peux me ramener maintenant ?**

**-C'est sensé. On va d'abord aller dîner, tu ne risques rien avec moi. Préviens Asami, ça va l'embêter.**

**-Je n'ai pas à lui dire où je vais, rétorqua Akihito en sortant son téléphone, des appels en absences s'affichaient sur l'écran. **

**-C'est toi qui le dit, conclut Feilong, le sourire aux lèvres mais les yeux fixés sur Keito.**

** Feilong déposa Akihito devant le bon immeuble sans lui avoir demandé l'adresse . Akihito tenait dans ses bras Keito. On l'avait drogué pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Son poids pesait mais le jeune journaliste le soutint jusqu'à l'appartement. En entrant, il remarqua les chaussures d'Asami mais continua en silence et installa son coéquipier sur le canapé. **

**-Je t'attendais pour aller voir Kirishima à l'hôpital, tu aurais pu avoir l'amabilité de répondre à mes messages, fit une voix derrière lui sur un ton de reproche très froid. **

**Akihito se retourna vivement, découvrant Asami qui le fixait.**

**-Ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute. Comment va t-il ? **

**-Il ira mieux dans peu de temps, pour l'instant il a besoin de repos. Qu'est-il arrivé à Keito ? Demanda Asami en apercevant le garde du corps allongé. **

**-Il s'est endormit. Qui remplace Kirishima ? Tu es au courant ? Nos têtes ont été mises à prix...**

**-Oui, je le sais c'est pourquoi à partir de maintenant, tu ne vas plus sortir d'ici. Il reste deux jours avant les élections, tu peux faire ça. J'ai besoin de Keito auprès de moi.**

**-Keito ? Pourquoi lui ? Demanda méfiant Akihito qui se mit à penser aux paroles de Feilong. **

**-Tu n'auras pas l'utilité d'un garde du corps ici et j'ai besoin de tous mes hommes. **

**-Comment je vais faire pour travailler ? Trouves toi quelqu'un d'autre que lui, répondit Akihito en regardant Keito dormir sur le canapé. C'est vrai qu'il était très séduisant, son corps, que laissait apparaître sa tenue décontractée, était également attirant. Akihito lâcha des yeux le bout de peau blanche découvert et se tourna vers Asami qui le dévisageait, mécontent de le voir le regarder avec autant d'insistance. **

**-Il fera tout ce que je lui demande, dit Asami implacable. Je vais le ramener chez lui maintenant. **

**-Je viens avec toi.**

**-Non, tu restes ici et tu me racontera ta journée après.**

**Asami attrapa Keito avec beaucoup d'attention comme ne manqua pas de le remarquer Akihito. Le jeune stagiaire se réveilla dans la voiture, la fumée de cigarette lui chatouillant le nez. **

**-Qu'est ce que je fais là ?**

**-Je te raccompagne chez toi.**

**-Où est Akihito ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Ce type m'a fait assommer et je crois qu'il m'a drogué...**

**-Qui ça ?**

**-Un homme qui ressemble beaucoup à une femme, il a les cheveux très long.**

**-Feilong...**

**-C'est ça...il a dit que vous étiez amis.**

**Le mâchoire d'Asami se contracta en entendant Keito, c'est pourquoi il se tut immédiatement.**

**-Méfies toi de lui, il ne fera pas de mal à Akihito mais cherchera probablement à m'ennuyer.**

**-Qu'est ce que je dois faire si nous croisons de nouveau son chemin? **

**-Rien, à partir de demain tu seras à mon service.**

**-Pardon ? S'étonna Keito.**

**-Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu plus de sécurité qu'à l'accoutumé.**

**-Mais Akihito ?**

**-Il restera à l'appartement. Je compte sur lui pour comprendre que la situation est assez grave.**

**-Je comprends.**

**-N'est tu pas mécontent de quitter Akihito ? **

**Keito rougit mais ne perdit pas son sang froid, les yeux ocres d'Asami le fixait avec intensité. **

**-Vous ne me laissez pas le choix. **

**-Effectivement, tu ne l'as pas, répondit la voix soudain glacial d'Asami.**

**Keito le regarda éteindre sa cigarette d'un geste sec. Il n'osait pas répondre et préféra admirer les immenses mains d'Asami. Le trajet se termina dans le silence. Keito s'apprêtait à sortir de la berline quand la voix du mafieux retentit de nouveau.**

**-Keito, j'ai besoin de ton entière implication, est ce que je peux compter sur toi ?**

**-Vous pouvez me demander ce que voulez. **

**-Très bien. Prends cette clé de l'appartement, tu as intérêt d'être là avant que je ne parte parce que je ne t'attendrais pas. Les deux prochains jours vont être extrêmement lourd. Sachant qu'on peut se faire tuer à chaque instant, ta vigilance ne devra jamais baisser. Nous y voilà, demain 7h. **

**-D'accord. Passez une bonne soirée Monsieur.**

**Asami ne répondit pas, ses yeux étaient déjà plongés autre part.**

**-Hum, Monsieur Asami, je vais revoir Akihito ?**

**Le regard noir d'Asami fit frissonner Keito, autant qu'il l'excita. Il aimait les hommes dangereux, c'était plus fort que lui et celui qui se tenait dans l'immense berline noir l'était assurément. **

**-Non, votre rôle auprès de lui est terminé. Je vous demanderai de ne plus l'approcher et vous tenir au strict minimum si vous devez croiser son chemin.**

**-Mais...**

**-Je suis un homme pressé Keito, j'ai prit du temps pour vous ramenez car je souhaitais vous parler mais maintenant que cela est fait, j'aimerais aller régler d'autres affaires.**

**-Très bien monsieur, veuillez m'excusez. **

**Asami ne le vit pas partir, il avait déjà annoncé sa prochaine destination, le téléphone à la main.**

** Il arriva dans le hall de l'hôtel déjà blasé. Sa cigarette à la bouche, il se dirigea directement vers le bar. Feilong ferait exprès d'arriver en retard, histoire de bien le mettre en condition. Asami ne comprenait pas qu'il aime à ce point le fâcher. Ce jeune abruti ne devait pas vraiment tenir à la vie. Un peu comme Akihito d'ailleurs. Pas de doute Asami avait un faible pour les insolents. Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune attirance pour Feilong et lui avait du mal à se le rentrer dans le crane.**

**Asami observa sa montre, heureusement qu'il était lui-même arrivé avec dix minutes de retard. Il patienta cinq minutes avant de voir arriver l'homme à la chevelure la plus féminine de cette terre.**

**-Oh Asami, tu es déjà là. Ça fait longtemps que tu attends ? **

**-Ton retard raccourcit juste le temps que je t'accordes Feilong. **

**-Que tu m'accordes ? Parce que tu croies que je n'ai pas d'autres choses à faire ?**

**-Te brosser les cheveux par exemple ?**

**-Très drôle. J'ai rendez-vous avec Segutera figures toi...**

**Il fut déçu de voir que son annonce ne faisait aucun effet, Asami ne cilla même pas, Feilong esquissa une moue. **

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Fit Asami.**

**-Si je t'apporte les informations nécessaire pour éradiquer Segutera de la compétition. Je veux que tu réfléchisse à un éventuel marché entre Hong-Kong et Tokyo, avec mes conditions par contre.**

**-Comme ?**

**-Je veux que tu m'autorises à avoir des hommes à Tokyo. Passez entre ta surveillance me demande beaucoup trop d'efforts. Un tas d'autres petits détails sont écrit sur cette feuille, examine là avec attention car je ne te donnerais rien si un des points ne te va pas.**

**Il fit glisser une feuille sous la main d'Asami, qui parcouru le papier rapidement, les sourcils froncés. **

**-Pourquoi est ce que tu me proposes ça à moi et pas à Segutera ?**

**-Il est franchement moins agréable à regarder que toi.**

**Le visage d'Asami s'assombrit et lui lança un regard d'avertissement.**

**-Je plaisante, enfin un peu. Plus sérieusement, Segutera n'a pas ta carrure, dans tous les cas il n'ira pas très loin. Je préfère voir à plus long terme, expliqua Feilong en fixant Asami. **

**-Très bien, j'attends de voir tes informations avant de me décider.**

**-On se revoit demain en fin de matinée.**

**Asami acquiesça et se leva.**

**-Asami, tu n'as pas peur de ce qui peut ou a pu se passer entre Akihito et son garde du corps ?**

**-Ah, tu fais bien de parler d'Akihito. Je te préviens, fout-lui la paix ! **

**-On s'entend bien lui et moi, on a...comment dire ... on se complète de la bonne façon.**

**-Je ne vais pas te faire le plaisir de t'arracher la langue, elle doit encore te servir un peu. Sache seulement que je n'oublie pas tes propos, répondit Asami en commençant à quitter le bar. **

**-Il t'a dit qu'on avait passé une excellente soirée aujourd'hui ? J'ai du droguer ton garde du corps, dommage on aurait pu faire des choses incroyables à trois, continua Feilong en engageant la marche. **

**Asami se stoppa. Devant l'air qu'il affichait, Feilong paniqua quelque peu. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui pour vérifier que ses hommes se tenaient prêt.**

**-Tu ne seras donc jamais un homme, dit calmement le mafieux en observant Feilong.**

**Il reprit son chemin, plantant le chinois dans le hall. Il entendit crier un « demande à Akihito si je suis un homme. » avant de quitter définitivement l'hôtel.**

** L'homme d'affaires regagna son appartement en colère. La multitude de cigarettes qu'il avait allumé durant le trajet n'avait pas réussit à le calmer. IL souhaitait que les élections se finissent rapidement afin de reprendre les vraies affaires. Akihito était également encore trop impliqué dans cette histoire. Ce jeune écervelé attirait trop les ennuis et pas qu'eux. Il attirait tout les hommes qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin. La jalousie était un trait de caractère qu'Asami ne connaissait guère, quand il voulait quelque chose il l'obtenait et le gardait précieusement, seulement dans ce cas là c'était beaucoup plus difficile car Akihito était humain. Quand il franchit le seuil de chez lui, sa tête multipliait les questions dont les réponses ne pouvait être donné que par une seule personne.**

**-Akihito ? Appela t-il en se dirigeant dans la chambre. **

**Il n'obtint pas de réponse, récupéra quelques affaires et continua de l'appeler en parcourant l'appartement. **

**-Je suis là, finit-il par entendre.**

**La voix provenait de la chambre noire. Il entra sans demander l'autorisation, Akihito lui avait fait promettre de ne pas entrer sans, cependant il était chez lui et s'il voulait aller quelque part. Il y allait.**

**Une unique et faible lumière aida Asami à avancer, Akihito bougeait sans arrêt, accrochant des photographies sur un fil au fur et à mesure qu'il les sortait.**

**-J'ai profité de ton absence pour bosser un peu, expliqua t-il. Tu en as prit du temps... **

**La remarque était lancé sur un ton qui essayait d'être badin mais fut gâché par le tremblement de ses mains quand il accrocha la dernière photo.**

**Asami s'approcha de lui et l'encercla dans ses bras.**

**-Dis moi, qu'est ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?**

**Ainsi tenu, Akihito ne pouvait s'échapper. Il préféra ne pas mentir. **

**-J'ai trouvé des informations sur le tireur.**

**-Comment tu as fait ? Demanda t-il en glissant sa main le long du corps d'Akihito de façon à le caresser légèrement. **

**-Je suis allée voir un certain Itamai, répondit Akihito qui commençait à se tendre.**

**-Et après ? Continua Asami en faisant de même pour son autre main, les arrêtant au niveau de la ceinture de Takaba. **

**-J'allais rentrer quand...Oh doucement ! S'exclama Akihito quand Asami se saisit de son entrejambes fermement. **

**-Continues...intima t-il.**

**-On devrait peut-être aller discuter tranquillement ailleurs...ahhh d'accord...cria t-il sous la pression de plus en plus forte, j'ai croisé Feilong !**

**-Tiens donc, quel étrange hasard, gronda Asami en commençant à défaire la ceinture. **

**-Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Bref, on a un peu parlé et je suis rentré.**

**-C'est tout ? **

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? On n'a pas été en boite de nuit. Enlève tes mains de là !**

**Asami avait retiré la ceinture et glissé une main dans le pantalon. Sa carrure bloqua Akihito qui se débattait pour s'échapper. Il ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas vérifié qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre Akihito et Feilong. Il maintint Akihito contre le mur et sans douceur il passa ses doigts là où il était le seul à y avoir le droit. **

**Tout était normal, aucune trace de trahison ou d'effraction. **

**-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu l'as sucé comme il t'a si bien apprit ? **

**Akihito sursauta, ce qui énerva Asami. Le prenait-il pour un abruti ? Asami attrapa la ceinture et l'entoura autour du cou d'Akihito. Il ne la ferma pas afin de pouvoir serrer à sa guise. Akihito leva les mains et voulut la retirer. **

**-Arrête ça tout de suite, c'est dangereux !**

**-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Peu importe de toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix, répliqua Asami en sortant de sa poche une paire de menottes qu'il laissait d'habitude dans sa table de chevet. Il les appliqua sur les poignets fins de Takaba par devant. **

**-Je ne veux pas faire ça ! Détaches moi.**

**-Tais toi un peu, tout ce que tu peux dire n'a aucune valeur. **

**-Comment tu peux...**

**Asami, agacé utilisa sa cravate en la fourrant dans la bouche de son amant. Il n'écouta pas les grognements de colère qui s'échappait du jeune homme et fit descendre le pantalon de ce dernier le long de ses cuisses, maintenant les bras d'Akihito contre le mur. Il le fit glisser contre, une main sur l'épaule, il l'obligea à se mettre à quatre pattes.**

**-Je ne vais pas te le dire une autre fois, alors écoute attentivement Akihito. Je suis gentil avec toi, d'une manière dont tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre bien compte. Ma patience a cependant ses limites et il semblerait que tu joues beaucoup à l'éprouver. Je vais te rappeler ce que tu as tendance à oublier un peu trop rapidement. Je suis celui qui choisit ta vie, parce que tu as décidé de la confier entre mes mains le jour où tu es revenu auprès de moi. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse te toucher là, dit-il en introduisant le bout d'un doigt. Il se pencha vers lui et attrapa de son autre main la mâchoire d'Akihito qu'il tourna dans sa direction. Sa boucha mordit son menton et remonta ensuite jusqu'à son oreille où il y fit la même chose. Sa voix rauque par l'excitation s'éleva derechef.**

**-Tes lèvres ne doivent s'ouvrir que pour moi, comme tu dois ne recevoir en toi que mon sexe. Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de te le rappeler, je vais donc te montrer ce qui arrive quand moi aussi je ne fais pas d'efforts pour te respecter et ne pense qu'à moi. **

**Des bruits de protestations s'élevèrent dans le tissu humide de la cravate, des bruits qu'Asami transforma en cri quand il bougea son doigt brusquement. Il ne cherchait même pas à exciter Akihito pour l'instant. Il récupéra sa main pour pouvoir se dévêtir un peu. Akihito essaya de s'échapper, le pantalon en bas des pieds, il peinait à avancer. Suffisamment dévêtu, Asami l'attrapa par les fesses et le ramena contre lui. Sa main gauche attrapa la ceinture autour de son cou et la resserra, Akihito leva les mains et tenta de laisser échapper un peu d'air. Asami savait très bien ce qu'il faisait et ne se démonta pas. Il sera la ceinture jusqu'au point désiré et laissa Akihito se calmer dans ses bras. Quand il fut préparé, Asami entra en lui. Un long gémissements s'échappa d'Akihito, mais son sexe jusqu'alors peu actif, s'éveilla. Asami durcit ses mouvements de reins, allant des grand assauts à une allure plus lente. Il changea Akihito de position et le tourna face contre lui, son visage baigné de larmes contrastait avec son regard lointain que provoquait l'orgasme grondant. Il fut atteint au moment où Asami tira une dernière fois sur la ceinture autour du cou et sentit le corps d'Akihito se tendre à l'extrême contre lui. Cella marqua la sienne également au fond de son amant. Akihito s'affala au sol, sans force et sans connaissance. La strangulation était une jouissance extrêmement éreintante, cependant la leçon était loin d'être fini pour Asami. Il avait l'intention de le fatiguer pour que demain, Akihito ne puisse même plus se lever. Il le prit dans ses bras et le dirigea dans la salle de bains.**

**Il retira la ceinture après avoir déposé Akihito dans la baignoire. Il retira également la cravate de sa bouche, ainsi que les menottes. Akihito s'éveilla doucement. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant de comprendre où il se trouvait. **

**-Tu es cinglé, je vais me barrer d'ici. **

**-Ton corps en manque de moi reviendrait aussitôt. **

**-C'est ce que tu crois.**

**-Très bien. Tu es alors d'accord pour que je t'envoie dans un autre pays jusqu'à ce que cette histoire de mise à prix soit réglé ? Ça peut durer bien au delà des élections. **

**-Jamais de la vie mais ce n'est pas pour ça. **

**Akihito attrapa la pomme de douche et tenta de se laver pendant qu'Asami retirait les vêtements qu'il avait encore sur le dos. Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Asami complètement nu, tenant dans sa main levée la paire de menottes.**

**-Je vois que tu ne comprends vraiment rien, je vais devoir continuer à employer la manière forte. **

Bonne année ! Merci pour tout vos commentaires, je ne réponds pas individuellement mais merci à toutes ! Je dépasse toujours le délais mais en compensation mes chapitres sont plus gros. Mes idées me viennent par chapitre donc il se peut que cette histoire soit incohérente, pardonnez moi, ce n'est pas facile d'écrire quand on a envie de faire faire mille choses à Asami. Je suis ravie de voir le nombre de visite à chaque fois, laisse des commentaires aussi ça serait sympa et peut-être que j'irais plus vite...(huhu j'en doute xd).


End file.
